Yet Another War
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki's life is about to be busy yet again when he stumbles across a strange battle against creatures he had never seen before. Will he be willing to help out the Black Order in their war? Or will he join the opposing side? Rated T for: OOC's, language, mild gore, a bit of Yullen, fluff, and other stuff. Re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

It was an early Friday morning in Karakura town; the shop keepers had just arrived at their stores and were preparing for a busy day of serving their curious customers. Luckily it was a school day and the young adults, along with the kids, were in school. Well, most of them anyways. This excluded a certain ginger teen, of course, along with a mob of nasty looking people who were not-so-discreetly stalking him with obvious hostile intentions. The orangette ducked into an ally-way in order to fight the inevitable brawl in private.

"Where do you think you're running to Kurosaki?" The gang leader had a smug grin on his face, one that Ichigo swore he had punched off multiple times before. Oh well, it was a lesson he was eagerly waiting to serve again. As the gang members cut off the exits out of the ally way a bored frown crawled onto the teen's lips. This wasn't going to last long, his light morning exercises were harder than this.

As the mob drew closer, Ichigo shifted into an attack position. If anything this would be a great way to blow off steam. He was just about to engage in a full-out brawl when all of a sudden someone, or thing, came charging on through the gangs forces, leaving un-conscious bodies in his wake.

"Come on Chad! You need to leave some for me this time!" Ichigo complained to the humongous teenage male.

"Sorry Ichigo." Chad was a man of few words so Ichigo didn't expect much feed back from said male. The gingers eyes scanned over the bodies that littered the ground of the ally way sighing when he realized that the annoying "boss man" wasn't lying among them.

"What are you doing here any ways? Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" He asked, ignoring the fact that he also was supposed to be sitting in a boring lecture. Chad looked as if he was going to answer, you could never be certain with him, but before he could a girl wearing their school uniform and had pretty large…assets rounded the corner and came straight at him.

"Ichigo~!" Orihime Inoue came to a sudden stop inches away from a shocked orangette. "Urahara-san wanted you to stop by his shop. He said it was important!"

"Uh? Ok?" the ginger was left in the alley way filled with bodies as Orihime dragged the giant away. That wasn't weird at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Nothing screamed SHADY more than Urahara Shoten. Who in there right mind would even step foot in there? Well other than a certain berry head, then again, could he really be considered "in the right mind"? Ichigo wearily entered Mr. Hat-and-clogs' lair. Nothing good ever came from his _important_ requests.

"Hello? Anyone here, Urahara-san?" he took a few more steps in, so he was just inside the shop. The door closed with a loud band. Oh crap.

"Oh it's only you Ichigo! What took you so long? Never mind, come sit we have something important to discuss." Kisuke Urahara waved Ichigo over to the table with his paper fan.

"Now that you're finally here there's a favor you need to do for me." _Yeap_, Ichigo thought to himself, _I should have just headed home when I had the chance_. "There has been a new reiatsu spike near the park on the east end. Soul reapers have been sent to investigate but so far none of them has returned."

"So you're practically sending me to my death?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"No of course not. Would I send you there alone if I didn't think you weren't able to handle yourself?" Urahara asked with a shit eating grin on his face.

"No you're right, that's exactly what you would do." The ginger was already on his way out the door wanting to get this over with so his life would be back to "normal"

"Good luck Ichigo~!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

The park on the east end was surrounded by a dense green forest, you could only see through the first few trees before everything was blocked by green.

Despite what Urahara said, the park seemed perfectly fine, there were even a few kids playing around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; in fact it seemed to be a very peaceful and enjoyable park.

_Stupid Mr. Hat-and-clogs_, Ichigo thought to himself as he arrived at the park, _you better not have sent me on a hoax assignment again. If you did there'll be hell to pay when I get my hands on you_. He was dragged out of his thoughts, however, when a large explosion sounded from deep inside the forest. Quickly shedding his body, Ichigo flash stepped to the location of the blast and was shocked at what he saw.

Huge, grotesque, machines were attacking what at first seemed to be a defenseless old man. After a closer look the "defenseless old man" turned out to be a young teenager who was surprisingly holding his ground against the deadly monsters. Ichigo was about to help the kid out when a rough voice stopped him.

"Oi! Idiot bean sprout! Watch your surroundings stupid!" at first glance Ichigo thought said person was a girl, but after closer inspection it turned out that the being was indeed a male. He had long blue hair and wielded a sword that Ichigo assumed was a zanpakuto, the sword sliced through several of the machines as if they were made of butter.

"Shut up baKanda! I knew they were there, why don't you take care of your own opponents. Or are you too busy getting those knots out of your girly hair? You're so hopeless." The white teen was also an exotic sight. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the boys left arm turned into a gigantic blade, almost as large as his own. Just who were these people? They didn't look like any soul reaper he's seen before, even their uniforms were different.

A giggle was heard over the commotion of the battle, causing everything to freeze in place.

"Allen-kun~! Come play with me!" everyone's attention was turned towards a spiky blue haired girl who suddenly appeared, standing on a small cliff. She was swinging around a pink, pumpkin top umbrella that Ichigo swore he could hear screaming.

"Road! What are you doing? You're father's going to have an aneurism once he notices you're gone." A disapproving voice chimed. Out of the trees shadows came a strange looking Portuguese man wearing a fancy suit and a top hat. Certainly not an attire one would expect to see in a battle ground.

"But Tyki~, Allen's here. I just wanted to give him a present!" the girl, apparently named Road, whined towards the man, known as Tyki, who just gave here a shrug in response.

"Then hurry up. I wont cover for you if Sheryl asks where you are." With that he disappeared. With a humph the girl threw a candle at the silverette which lodged itself deep into his shoulder. The boy fell to the ground like a dead weight, causing Kanda to swear and attack Road who just danced out of the way.

"Sorry girly-samurai, I don't have a present for you~. But don't worry; I'll just give you this instead." Road disappeared but one of the machines popped up in front of the samurai and self destructed, sending the Kanda flying off somewhere into the deep forest.

Ichigo pondered whether or not he should go after the guy or give the silver haired boy much needed medical attention. Considering one was only unconscious and another was bleeding out, Ichigo decided to help the silverette.

Besides, the teen seemed less likely to maim him than the long haired guy, and that was a good enough reason for him to _not_ help Kanda first.

**A/N: Ok here's the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue or if it's just a horrible fail and I shouldn't even attempt to finish it. I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR BLEACH. Review please~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Allen drifted in and out of consciousness, his right shoulder felt as if it were on fire. The black oblivion of unconsciousness seemed so inviting, but thanks to an annoying poking on his uninjured shoulder he was always roused out of his needed oblivion. Of course the yelling didn't help wither.

"Oi! Are you ok? Hey answer me! Damn, I can't carry you back like this without being spotted." Why was the voice yelling at him? All he wanted to do was sleep, only for a little bit at least. Was that so bad? Allen cracked his eyes open so that he could just see a hint of orange, but it took too much energy to keep them open so they slid close as he slipped into the welcomed oblivion, barely registering the voice that called out to him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

It was just not Ichigo's day. He was left with two bodies that were out cold and only one way of transport. He _had_ decided to go with giving the silverette medical attention first, but he wasn't sure if he should leave the candle in his shoulder or not. The malicious looking object was practically all the way inside, no doubt past the bone. The kid seemed non-responsive as well; he had cracked open his eye for a split second but it just as quickly shut. After getting back into his body, Ichigo lifted the unconscious teen in his arms and _walked_ all the way across town to outside his house. Luckily the teen was abnormally light, a fact that also worried Ichigo. Was the teen malnourished?

Ichigo managed to get the silverette up to his room without any problems, luckily his family was out for the day and he didn't have to sneak past them. There was the _one_ perk of skipping school. Laying the injured teen on his bed, Ichigo started to lay towels under the teen's left shoulder. He didn't need any questions as to why his beddings were covered in blood. The ginger took a firm hold of the candle and pulled it out in one swift movement, blood absolutely flooded from the wound. Ichigo quickly stitched the wound close, suddenly very grateful for the forced medical lessons his dad gave him, after he finished the bleeding had stopped and Ichigo was able to properly apply gauze and bandages. The silverette was oddly quiet and still during the whole process, was that normal? He shrugged, the teen was still alive and that's all that was important at the moment, he'd get Orihime to stop by later and heal him.

He took a glance at the candle that he pulled out; it was sitting on his desk with a strange lingering reiatsu. Taking a closer look at the object noticing how it ended in an open spiral, he was supposed to be able to see through the candle easily but a vial of some sort was blocking his view. After a couple of attempts Ichigo managed to take it out, it was a vial that had obviously contained some sort of unidentified liquid and there seemed to be a needle that was able to run all the way to the tip of the candle, it was hidden from plain sight and was obviously not meant to be found. What was troubling was that what ever was inside the needle was now into the injured silverette on his bed, for all he knew it could be a poison that was working its way through the teen's body as he sat there, or it could be a sedative to make him slip into a coma. He hated not knowing about such important details, it could be a life or death situation and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Ichigo was broken out of his thoughts when the teen began to stir, a moan slipped out of the teen and he suddenly burst out screaming. Catching the ginger by surprise, Ichigo fell backwards out of his chair. When he got back on his feet and glanced back at his bed he had to do a double take. Sitting there on his bed with wide, frightened, silver eyes was a small child who couldn't be more than five years old.

"W-where am I? I'm s-scared! P-please let m-me go!" the boy started to cry and Ichigo panicked.

"Oh hey! Kid don't cry! Don't worry you're safe, my names Ichigo Kurosaki. Can you tell me your name please?" he wasn't good with crying kids.

"My names Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you Ichi." Allen beamed up at the stunned ginger. His smile was just so pure and innocent that Ichigo couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Allen. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" Ichigo really needed to know if the kid knew anything useful. Allen out a finger on his chin in an adorable manner.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure they're all jumbled up. But I don't remember you though Ichi, I'm sorry." Allen's eyes began to water again.

"NO don't cry! It's ok. I actually just met you today so don't worry." God this kid would be the death of him. The child's behavior seemed to be the exact opposite of that of his older self.

"Ichi, do you know where Kanda is? I miss him." Allen looked up at him with a puppy-dog look that could melt glaciers. Kanda? Wasn't he that girly samurai guy? But when Allen was older the two of them didn't seem to get along well. Ichigo would have answered if someone didn't start banging on his front door.

"Stay here Allen, don't move ok? I'll be right back, I just have to see who's at the door." After getting a promise from the kid Ichigo sprinted to the door, he didn't like leaving Allen alone and defenseless. He yanked open the door and barely dodged a fist to his face.

"Oh, Ichigo! What took you so long, I was waiting forever! Where were you during school today?" Rukia Kuchike walked in short as always. It took the ginger fifteen antagonizing minutes to explain the days events to the slow soul reaper, he tried to go as fast as he could so he could get back to Allen but she kept asking question. Why couldn't she just accept things for how they were?

"Wait he got de-aged? How's that possible?" Rukia's eyes wandered over to the stair case that led to Ichigo's bedroom.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get back up there because I left him up there alone and I don't want to leave him like that for too long." Ichigo didn't wait for her response and was already up the stairs by the time he finished explaining, Rukia trailing closely behind.

"You ok in here Allen?" He peaked into his room and entered warily.

"Yes Ichi, I'm fine. Who was at the door?" Allen asked, he was sitting in the same exact spot Ichigo had left him.

"Just an impatient friend. Her name's Rukia Kuchike. Rukia this is Allen Walker." Ichigo introduced the two.

"Hello miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Allen flashed the same grin he did to Ichigo and Rukia instantly melted

"Oh you are so adorable! Could you be anymore sweet?" Rukia was instantly over at Ichigo's bed, hugging the day lights out of the poor boy who suddenly whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry did I squeeze you too tight?" Rukia instantly released the boy and looked him over.

"No, it's ok Miss Rukia. It's just that you put pressure on the wound on my shoulder, that's all." Rukia scolded herself mentally for forgetting about the boy's injuries.

"Okay Allen it's time for you to get some sleep. You can talk more in the morning." The sun was already set outside and the moon was up along with the stars. Allen nodded his head, slipped under the covers, and promptly fell asleep.

"You didn't tell me he was so adorable. At least you managed to tend to his wounds properly. If you hadn't I would have dealt with you properly." Rukia's eyes took on a menacing look. Oh crap, she's getting extremely protective of the kid and she had just met him.

"Yea yea, don't you say you had things to do in the soul society over the weekend? You should get going before it gets too late, you can always see Allen when you get back." Ichigo reminded her the sooner she was gone the sooner he could sleep.

The two of them walked out to the front of the house, opening a Senkaimon in the middle of the street.

"If anything happens, anything at all. Bring him to the soul society, he'd be safe there. You know Kisuke owes you a lot of favors, so just use one of them." Ichigo nodded in response and she walked through the doors, disappearing from this world and going into the one of the afterlife.

Ichigo sighed, he was more than ready to just sleep. He'd just set up a makeshift bed on the ground and pass out for all he cared. When he entered his room his eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure hovering over the sleeping boy.

"Who are you?" he hissed out, making sure to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake Allen.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time, and one time only." The shadow growled out. The moon's light emerged from behind some clouds and filtered into the bedroom. Revealing the protective blue eyes and long hair of the intruder. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Moyashi?"

**A/N: I'm sorry if any of you readers believe that these chapters are too short, but if I make them too long then what's the point of making it a fanfiction? I'm not looking to do a one-shot with this story so please just bear with me? I know there are a lot of un-answered questions, but they will be answered eventually so just wait a few chapters, Allen will remain an amnesia chibi for a while so don't expect him to be a teen again too soon but he will eventually turn back. I do not own Bleach or D. Gray-man! Review please~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Ichigo sat at his dining room table miserable. Luckily his dad called saying that Yuzu and Karin were going to be staying at their friends for the weekend, and that he wouldn't be home until late Sunday. This was a good thing considering he had a blue haired samurai sitting across the table, glaring daggers at him.

"So, uh Kanda was it? Would you like something to drink?" Ichigo figured it couldn't hurt to try and be nice. Maybe the guy was just in a fowl mood because of the concussion he must've gotten when he was thrown by the blast. Kanda's only response was the narrowing of his eyes, as if it were a trap being spun out.

"Um, how about I get you some pain killers for that concussion I know you must have?" What was with this guy, he hadn't said anything since they left his room.

"Green tea." It was a miracle he just talked! Was the world going to end now? Ichigo mentally shrugged to himself, figuring that he was lucky to get those two words out of him and that he shouldn't push his luck. He got up and retrieved a can from the fridge setting it in front of the samurai who looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kanda exclaimed angrily, as if Ichigo had just gave him a sewer to drink.

"Uh, green tea. It's what you asked for wasn't it?" the ginger didn't understand. Maybe Kanda has short term memory loss due to the head trauma.

"_That_ is not green tea. That is _garbage_. I refuse to consume such swill!" Kanda growled out in a menacing voice. Oh, now Ichigo understood. The samurai was picky.

"You know what!" Ichigo paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "How about we just discuss what happened in the forest. Then I'll tell you all that I know about Allen's condition. Ok?" he forced out in the calmest voice he could muster. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Che. You were there; I don't need to tell you a thing. Now tell me what you did to the bean sprout berry head, before I make you acquainted with my blade." Ichigo knew he fought, and won, against many bigger and tougher men than Kanda, but that look in the samurai's eyes was one that Ichigo didn't want to challenge.

"Well that candle like thing that was lodged in his shoulder must have injected him with some unknown substance; it took effect about ten minutes after I took it out and stitched him up. It seemed b=to be a painful process, but Allen seems to not remember what happened. When he woke up de-aged I asked him a few questions and he said that his memories were all mixed up. But he remembers you though, heck he even asked where you were." It may have just been the lighting, but Ichigo swore he saw Kanda's eyes soften for a moment before going back to steely cold. Though his posture seemed to relax a bit and his blood lust died down a couple of notches. Just who was Allen to the samurai?

"Ok well I guess I can set you up on the couch to sleep if you want, it is getting pretty late and I for one am tired" the ginger got up and stretched his arms above his head. Taking a quick glance at the clock it was just a little over midnight.

"I'll just sleep with the moyashi tonight, you can have the couch." Kanda got up and headed to the orangette's room, not waiting for a response. When he disappeared up the stairs Ichigo let out a long sigh, yup his life just refused to stay calm

The ginger cleared off the couch in the living room; grabbing a pillow and a thin blanket (since it was summer) he stretched out on the somewhat comfortable couch. Ichigo was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Ichigo woke up to the sunlight shining in his eyes. Yawning he got up and walked up stairs to check on his two guests. He was greeted with the cutest sight; Kanda was lying on his back, his hair was untied and spread out on the pillow, one of his arms rested behind his head as the other curled protectively around the sleeping silver haired boy. Said silverette was curled into the samurai's side, his face snuggled into the warmth of Kanda's stomach, one of his hands were in a loose fist a this mouth while the other was grabbing a fist full of his companion's shirt. A soft sun light fluttered over the sleeping pair, causing Kanda to stir awake and shift lightly.

"Morning. Careful there, you wouldn't want to wake Allen." Ichigo whispered softly to him, pointing at the still sleeping angle cuddling into the samurai's side.

"What time is it?" Kanda whispered back, quickly followed by an almost inaudible yawn.

"It just turned 6; it's a Saturday so I don't need to go to school. Some of my friends will be stopping by later to heal Allen's wound." The ginger carefully walked over to his rolling chair, making sure to avoid all the spots on his floor that he knew creaked.

"And why the hell should I trust them?" Kanda glared; apparently he wasn't a morning person either.

Ichigo shrugged, "Because Allen needs to have that shoulder healed. It could get infected and it would be painful for the little guy." Kanda glanced down at Allen who currently had exchanged his grip on the samurai's shirt for his long, soft, blue hair instead.

"Fine." he growled out. The ginger smiled cheekily and left the two alone. He had to call up Orihime anyways.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Allen-kun, I'm going to heal that boo-boo now okay?" Orihime Inoue had just arrived five minutes prior. She was more than willing to help out the cute child despite the moody samurai who kept a protective eye on the boy. "How did you get such a nasty wound?"

"I'm not sure, Ichi said that a mean little girl hurt me." Despite being only five years old, Allen was able to keep his words from slurring. Orihime gave the boy a quick hug before starting the healing process, and within five minutes the wound looked as if it was never there.

"Ok~! All done, would you like a lollipop for being such a good buy Allen-kun?" at the offer of sweets the boy nodded happily. Orihime gave him a red lollipop which the boy eagerly ate.

"Thank you very much Ori!" the silverette grinned and ran off up to Ichigo's bedroom. Kanda following dutifully behind. The two gingers sat in an awkward silence before it was broken by loud thumps and curses, promptly followed by a wail.

"Ichi! Ori! Kanda killed Timcanpy!" Allen bawled. In his hands he held what seemed to be a pile of broken yellow rocks. Ichigo leaned closer for an up-close inspection when the thing started to put itself back together.

"What the!?" the ginger jumped back. Rocks do NOT move, nor were they supposed to assemble whatever that thing was by itself.

"Ichi! You fixed Tim! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou!" Allen squealed in delight as the golden golem nuzzled into his snowy locks.

"Uh? You're welcome I guess? Glad I could help?" Ichigo was now beyond confusion. But it was cut short when Kanda came down from upstairs, sporting a rather large looking bite mark on his forearm.

"Damned thing bit me." He grumbled rubbing the offending mark. Orihime stifled a laugh as Ichigo just looked from the bite marks, to the thing on Allen's head, and back again. Timcanpy fluttered in front of his face and smiled, revealing a clean row of razor sharp teeth. Note to self: Don't piss off creepy looking golem. Tim suddenly swerved towards the wall and growled (as if the thing couldn't get any weirder).

The wall that used to be adjacent to the front door was suddenly reduced to ruble. Orihime activated her barrier to protect anyone close to her, and Ichigo quickly got into his shinigami from.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you have five seconds to put Allen down." He growled out, unsheathing Zangetsu. In the imposter's hands was an unconscious Allen with blood trickling out of a wound on his forehead. The imposter had a devious smirk growing on his face.

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter but I feel sick, which also means that you shouldn't be surprised if my updates slow down. This does contain Yullen and OOCness so don't complain. I don't own Bleach or D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Allen didn't know what was going on. One moment he was having a great time playing with Timcanpy, then the next he was knocked in the head and blacked out. When he came to his vision was blurry and he was in the arms of some weird looking man.

"Put him down!" was that Ichi? Allen tried to move, he really did, but when he moved just a fraction of an inch his vision swarmed and he felt as if he was going to puke.

"I think I'll just take him with me. After all, I could use this boy as leverage." The man who was holding him said, though his voice was muffled as if he were talking into a pillow. Allen felt his surroundings move at an alarming rate, causing Allen to black out due to how fast his vision seemed to be swimming and blurring. The last thing he heard before slipping into oblivion was Kanda's voice yelling for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Kanda cursed as the strange guy disappeared with Allen in his arms. He had let his Moyashi be taken again. Wait, _his_ moyashi? The samurai mentally shook his head, no, not his. He only cared for the bean sprout because Komui would be upset if he let him die.

"Come on!" Kanda looked over to Ichigo and had to do a double take. Said orangette was suddenly wearing a black shihakushō with an overly sized cleaver on his back.

"Why the fuck are you wearing that monstrosity?!" Kanda blurted out, Ichigo looked over at him surprised.

"You can see me?" said orangette waved a hand in front of Kanda's face, making said blue haired guy more and more pissed off.

"I suggest that you get that fucking hand out of my face before I chop your goddamned head off!" Kanda managed to growl out, his hand inching towards Mugen.

"Ok, ok relax will ya. Come on we need to catch up to him before he gets away!" Ichigo took off using flash step, leaving Kanda to look disbelievingly at the place he was before he "disappeared".

"Come on Kanda-san, I'll show you the way~." Orihime chimed before taking off as well. Kanda che'd before going after her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

The man, now dubbed "kidnapper", dropped the unconscious kid onto a dingy bed. Not paying attention at all to how his head hit the bed-frame or the way his arm was sickly bent. He got the kid to the place still alive, they shouldn't care if he was mildly damaged.

"You sure that's Allen? He seems weaker than before." A new male voice spoke out. The person stood at the doorway for the room. Not wanting to get closer.

"Well, he has to be. He was the only person who had silver hair, and was hanging out with that Ichigo guy." The kidnapper shrugged and made his way to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. Even though the kid was abnormally light, doesn't mean it made it any easier to carry him out in the hot weather.

"You made sure you were followed didn't you. This wont work unless he shows up to get the kid."

"Yes I made sure he followed. Yes, I made sure that he was close enough to follow me but not close enough to catch me." The kidnapper said frustrated. Didn't this man trust him at all?

"Good, now go get changed, you don't look healthy in that attire." Rolling his eyes, the kidnapper set down the water bottle and headed to the showers, too lazy to make an argument out of such a simple thing. Sometimes his brethren could be such a pain in the neck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Ichigo, Orihime, and Kanda arrived in front of what looked to be an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Strange. Cautiously entering, despite all the horror films that taught him not to, they didn't miss the fact that the door closed and locked behind them. Both Ichigo's and Kanda's grip on their sword tightened instinctively, not wanting to let their opponent get the drop on them.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki." The kidnapper was standing on a broken ledge, looking down on them with the same devious smile from before.

"Where's Allen?!" the ginger asked cutting right to the chase. He wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Oh, you'll get him back eventually. That is if you play your cards right. But first! Allow me to introduce my brother." The kidnapper stepped aside to reveal a man that indeed had similar traits to him.

"Hello there, my name is Sheryl Camelot. That person standing behind me is indeed my brother, Tyki Mikk. Say hello Tyki~." Said man just nodded his head in response.

"I don't care who you are, just give Allen back!" Ichigo demanded, though he did not miss the narrowing of a certain samurai's eyes. There's a lot of questions Kanda would be answering the next time he had the chance. He was missing out on a key detail that was needed in this fight, Ichigo hated going into a fight blind. Especially if his opponent already knew about him.

"My, my, my, so impatient aren't we? You can have the kid as soon as you hand that little badge over." His shinigami badge? Why would this guy want it? By the look in Kanda's eyes it was something he didn't want to give up.

"Why should I give it to you instead of just taking him back by force?" Ichigo always favored a good fight instead of having to negotiate "Peace treaties" and "compromises" and all that useless crap.

"Because that would be naughty of you. Besides me and my brother aren't the only people inside of this run-down house. If we can't take you down, then the rest of us can." Sheryl drawled as if he had thought of everything. Ichigo was starting to hate this guy more and more the longer they talked. He seemed to be one of those people who believed that he was superior to the rest of them. Oh how the ginger ached to punch that shit-eating grin off of the arrogant man's face. Whoa! Déjà vu!

"Oi, Berry top! You just go and grab the sprout; I'll take care of this fucktard here. Take assets here with you. I should be done by the time you get back." Kanda jabbed a thumb in Orihime's direction. The last thing he needed was someone he had to worry about during a battle.

"Hey! Are you insulting me? Or are you just stupid?" Sheryl drawled. Obviously no one cared enough to pay attention to him; he was just an annoying background noise. Like the constant chatter at school and malls.

"Just be alive when I get back. Or I will go to the soul society and beat you up." Ichigo threatened. Kanda gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-you-psycho look, so Kanda wasn't the only one holding back information. The ginger hefted his fellow ginger onto his back and sped off using flash step.

"You idiot, I wont die by something as meager as this." The samurai muttered under his breath after the ginger left. Though he knew this was a battle that he most likely wouldn't be walking away unscathed from, he barely survived against his match with Skin.

"Tyki! They ignored me completely! What am I to do?!" Sheryl turned around only to find that his brother was gone, most likely just tired of his brother's carelessness and went to deal with Ichigo himself.

"You, shut the hell up and come down here so I can kill your sorry ass!" Kanda seemed to be only talkative when it came to fights. Said samurai felt something tighten around his arms, forcing them to bring his own blade to his throat. What the hell?

"Did I say you could speak? Now be quiet or I _will_ make you slit your own throat." Sheryl had one of his hands up facing him. Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly and could see the extremely faint glimmer from the invisible threads. Damned Noah took up crocheting.

As discreetly as he could, Kanda used Mugen to cut at the threads near it. If he could just get his arms loose then this battle would be over in a mater of minutes. Sheryl, being the oh so ADHD Noah he was didn't notice the slacking of his threads until it was too late.

"Now I suggest you tell me what room the bean sprout is being held in or I will make my arms slit _your_ throat." The samurai said, twisting the words that the Noah had spoken just moments earlier. This cheeky guy was so annoying that Kanda just _barely_ had a control on his blood lust; the moyashi wasn't around so that just made said samurai more pissed at the childish man. Maybe he could get away with chopping off a few _unneeded_ limbs.

**A/N: Okay I completed this chapter and reposted it so just think of the other one as a preview or something. Yes I am still very sick, I apparently have a stomach flu as well as a cold so nothing is staying down. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, I did my best in proof reading it but I_ did_ sneeze a LOT while typing this up so please forgive me. I'll work on the next chapter for _a twisted war _in an hour or two so keep an eye out for it. Unfortunately I will not be updating this story until Saturday, sorry please don't be upset! But I can't keep doing 2 story chapters a day in my condition so please forgive me. I don't own Bleach or D. Gray-Man. Review please! See you all on Saturday hopefully.**


	5. REPOST

**I'm just going to be reposting the chapter's I've already typed up but I _won't_ forget to update this once I'm done with some others, actually this may be the first fanfic I update after _A New Beginning_. You can thank Tiger723 and Happycafegirl for this being reposted because they both came to me to repost this fic and supported my other stories. So thank you both~! I hope to post a new chapter by at most December, but don't hold me to that. **

**-RA**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

Ichigo Kurosaki made it up three flights of stairs before being stopped by a strange little girl who he vaguely remembered to be the one that stabbed Allen with the strange candle.

"Do you want to play with me~?" the girl drawled out. "Or are you going to give me that little badge to play with instead?" Ichigo subconsciously clutched his shinigami badge. The orangette let his passenger down and pushed her behind him.

"Ichigo? What..?" Orihime was cut off by a smirk from her friend, an understanding passing between them. "Ok, I got it." The female orangette ran the around the pair, the small girl not even acknowledging her existence.

"Find him Orihime, and do _not_ get caught. No matter what." Ichigo yelled out to her before immediately engaging in battle with the sadistic girl in front of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Orihime ran through the seemingly never ending hallway, opening door after door and checking room after room. Her search was fruitless so far but she refused to give up, her grip tightened on the shinigami badge that was securely held in her hand

Flashback:

_Orihime gasped as Ichigo slipped an object into her hand, she gave him a wary look as he pushed her behind him, she was meant with a confident grin from her fellow orangette. She understood what he wanted her to do and she refused to let him down. After making sure she wasn't followed she opened her hand to see what Ichigo slipped to her, her breath caught in her throat as her unraveling fingers revealed the wanted shinigami badge. She didn't know why those strange people wanted it but she would not allow them to have it._

End of flashback.

Orihime opened up a door near the end of the hall, being ready to turn around and run the other way immediately, only pausing once she caught sight of a familiar mop of white hair. Immediately she ran to the unconscious boy's side, her battle trained eyes taking in the extent of the boy's injuries; a broken arm, a slight concussion, and a few scrapes and bruises, minor injuries to what it could have been. Orihime hefted Allen into her arms and ran down the hallway in search for an exit, using Sōten Kisshun as she searched.

A tremor ran through the house causing the female ginger to hasten in her so-far-fruitless search. From what she could tell, the only exit was going back down the only staircase and out the front door, but considering the two battles that were going on it didn't seem like a smart idea. Also it would just give their enemy's an even easier way of finding the shinigami badge which seemed to need to stay _out_ of their hands. Orihime glanced down at the cargo in her arms, he was sleeping though it seemed as if he was in pain, she needed to be in a safe and stable place in order to properly heal him. In order to prevent further injuries to the silverette she stopped in her healing process and changed it into a barrier around the boy, that way he wouldn't get injured further. Orihime placed the shinigami badge in the safest place she deemed possible at the moment and headed to the battle grounds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

A harsh attack sent Ichigo flying and landed him on the floor near Kanda's battle, the male ginger spit out some blood and immediately jumped back into battle. The girl may seem harmless but she was anything but.

Kanda che'd at the interruption, he had to swerve his attack around the orangette just so it wouldn't cut him in half, and looking back on it Kanda wondered if it would've been better to just kill the strange teen when he had a chance. His swarm of hell's insects hit its intended target with a sickening crunch; Sheryl let out a pained grunt but still got back onto his feet.

"Why won't you just stay the fuck dead?!" Kanda slashed at the Noah, succeeding in inflicting a rather long and deep cut in his arm. The samurai was disappointed, however, when he noticed that it didn't affect the bastard. Maybe the berry top was doing better.

Ichigo was in fact _not_ doing better in the least. Despite being in his spirit form the sadistic girl could still see him, and to make matters worse, Orihime came into view holding Allen in her arms and his shinigami badge no where in sight.

"Ichigo! Cover me, I'll head to _his_ shop, we should be safe there!" Orihime shouted at him. Ichigo immediately forced the little girl back a good ten feet away from the female ginger, Orihime took the opening and ran down the staircase and towards the front door, only to be stopped by a pair of males holding matching pistols.

"Don't think you can get away that easily." The two said in unison. They simultaneously shot at Orihime but missing each time. Getting frustrated and impatient, Orihime eventually tricked the two into knocking each other out and jogged out the door. Just before the door closed she caught the almost-non-existent smirk on Kanda's lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Orihime safely made it to Urahara's shop and went to work on patching up Allen, Urahara stayed near by but out of the way, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to get an explanation until either she was done or Ichigo came.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Kanda was dumbfounded at the current turn of events. One moment he was bashing on Sheryl and the next, Ichigo was thrown into him as the Noah went and checked on his 'darling Road's' injuries. Disgusted at the bodily contact with another person, the samurai pushed the ginger off of him and got up.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked, but that was a question Kanda couldn't answer, instead he sneered and walked out the front door. He wasn't going to spend his valuable time explaining to an idiot about unimportant matters, he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment. Specifically, a certain Moyashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

After multiple verbal fights, wrong turns, and getting lost on more than one account the duo made it to Urahara's shop, by this time Allen was as good as new (minus the fact he was still five) and was sipping on a carton of juice looking relatively happy.

"Oh hi there you guys! I was getting worried and was just about to come after you, I'm glad you're ok!" Orihime was sitting with Tessai eating one of her infamously strange concoctions.

"Kanda! Ichi!" Allen set down his juice box and flung himself at his favorite samurai's waist. Kanda, surprised at the boy's actions, stiffened upon contact. Ichigo smiled at the two, they were obviously close, no matter how hard the samurai tried to cover it up.

"Is Urahara here?" Ichigo asked, but his attention was distracted when he heard a sniffling from Allen. "Allen what's wrong?" he asked.

"TIMCANPY'S GOOOONNNEEE! KANDA WHERE'S TIM?!" by now Allen was hyperventilating, tears filled his eyes and his chest was heaving with panicked gasps.

"Oi, Moyashi! Calm down, I'm sure that annoying thing is fine. It most likely just got eaten by a cat or something." That wasn't something you said to a hyperventilating child, Allen completely froze up before crumpling to the ground with sobs.

**A/N: Ok I know this wasn't too eventful, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I somewhat remember what I planned out for this fic but nothing too definite. But hey it's still an update~! This won't be updated as often as the others for a while, but after a week or two it'll go back to its regular schedule of a chapter a day. A chapter a day keeps the angry reviewers at bay after all. So after this fic is done I'll move on to _Seven Deadly Sins_ which title will be changed to _The Mansion of Sin_. I do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach. Review please~!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

The high pitched wail that echoed throughout the shop made everyone cringe. Ichigo covered his ears with his hands, Orihime and Tessai used the nearby bread as mufflers, but Kanda's pride didn't allow him to look that idiotic. Instead he bravely stood against the wailing of the small being, allowing the ear shattering noise to crash harshly against him. Kanda lasted like this for about 5 minutes, before he finally broke down and, with a sigh, pulled the silverette into his arms for a hug. Yes, the great Yuu Kanda was willingly hugging another person; the world was coming to an end.

"K-Kanda?" Allen sniffled out. The adorable kid looked up with watery eyes at the samurai; Kanda just continued to cradle the small child, refusing to be captivated by his innocent silver eyes.

A some-what loud shuffling noise came from inside Tessai's pocket. Out came a lion like plushy which gasped for breath, causing Allen to cry out in shock, which in turn made Kanda upset and he used Mugen to keep the abnormality at bay.

"What the fuck are you?" he growled out with hostility holding Allen away from the unknown…thing.

"Kon! What are you doing here? I thought I left you back at home!" Ichigo yelled out in irritation.

Surprisingly the toy answered, "Ichigo! You can't leave me at that crazy house of yours. Besides do you know how horrible it was to hide in that big guy's pocket? It was so stuffy; don't even get me started on the smell!" The lion jumped down off of the table and brushed at his legs with stubby arms. The poor stuffed toy was unaware of the small figure approaching him until a short shadow casted over him, by then it was too late.

"Kanda~! Look what I found~!" little Allen Walker had Kon in a death hug; the stuff toy was literally turning an abnormal shade of blue which Kanda stared at with a small hint of curiosity.

"Uuuh." Ichigo didn't know whether or not he should tell Allen that Kon wasn't his, but then again if it stopped the insane crying then he was all for it. Kanda just grunted an affirmative, still keeping a close eye on the suffocating toy. A thumping at the front door caught the attentions of everyone in the room; a golden blur broke through the rice paper screen and implanted itself into the young boys face.

"Mifcmfy?" Allen muffled out around the golem that was still implanted in his face. Timcanpy twirled around to face the captive stuffed toy with hostility, in a blink of an eye Tim had his sharp teeth securely clamped down around the lion's head.

"Don't eat Kon!" Ichigo yelled out, he ran over and grabbed the golem by its tail, which didn't help a thing. Now Kon was dangling from the vicious looking teeth. "Hey do something about your little pet here!" not liking being yelled at Allen resumed his crying, adding to the already high tension. Kanda was just at his breaking point, with Ichigo's yelling mixed with Allen's wailing was not doing much help for his already thinning patience.

"SHUT UP!" Kanda roared. Everyone immediately quieted down; even Allen reduced his wails to whimpers. Kanda stomped over to the berry, ripped Timcanpy away from his grasp, threw Kon at him, and handed the golden golem to the whimpering silverette. Allen's face broke into a cheerful grin as he ran off to play with his friend.

"Thanks." Ichigo sheepishly murmured. He dropped Kon to the ground, barely bothering to apologize as a clump of stuffing fell out of the holes in the toy's head. He would have to remember to call up Ishida later to come and patch him up. "Hey Orihime, where'd you put my shinigami badge?" the ginger turned to his fellow ginger who seemed to ponder about it before a light bulb went off.

"Oh, well I had to put it in the most secure spot I could think of in such a short amount of time but here it is~!" Orihime plunged her hand between her boobs and retrieved the needed badge; she held it out to the orangette with a smile on her face.

"Uh, thanks Orihime. I, uh, really appreciate it." He picked up the badge with two fingers and held it at a good distance away from him.

"It's no problem really Ichigo, I didn't do much but-" she was cut off by a startled yelp from the far side of the room. Kanda spun around but could only catch a glimpse of a small foot before it too fell through the hidden hole in the floor.

"What the fuck?" Kanda slowly approached the hole and looked down, an expression of mixed awe and a tinge of worry displayed itself across his face that was one deep hole.

"Ah I see that you've discovered my secret training area~! Would you care to take a look~?" the samurai jumped into a fighting stance at the sudden intrusion of an unknown voice. The owner of the voice ended up being a strange man with a green and white striped hat and a handheld paper fan. Kanda just 'che'd' and started the long descent towards the so called "training area".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Pure fear ran through Allen's being as he fell through the open air, just as he thought he was going to die, he landed on something surprisingly soft. Mercury pools peaked out from behind once tightly shut eye lids and the young silverette discovered that Timcanpy had changed into his larger form and caught his beloved current master, preventing the harsh pain that accompanied with the long fall. A joyous peel of laughter bubbled out of the boy as he bounced on Tim as if he were a horse.

"Again again!" he laughed out before he was picked up by Kanda. Allen giggled again and yanked on the long blue hair, Kanda scowled.

"Stay still Moyashi." he grumbled. Rukia was, for some reason, was already down there, but she was wearing a similar outfit as Ichigo was. "Why the hell are you here?" he asked her, catching her off guard.

"You can see me?" the short shinigami asked poking at the irritated samurai. Kanda was unable to lash out at her however since little Allen Walker decided he wanted to ride on her shoulders. With nimble movements the little silverette made his way onto Rukia's shoulders without anyone noticing until he was playing with her hair.

"What the-?" she was about to lash out in violence but stopped once she caught sight of the adorable boy on her, there was no way she could be upset with someone who had _that_ kind of expression on his face.

"Ruki~! Play with me~!" Allen giggled out. He jumped off of her shoulders and ran off to hide behind one of the many rocks, Rukia was following close behind.

"What did you mean earlier by 'you can see me'?" Kanda asked as Ichigo finally decided to join him.

"You first. What's with those strange people and weird weapons you have?" Ichigo countered. This was going to take a while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Time didn't seem to pass as slow as it did when they could see the sun. The group downstairs didn't realize it was nearing midnight until Orihime was sent down to call them up.

"We're not done here." Kanda growled out. Despite all the time they spent talking he had just barely managed to grasp the concepts of the Soul Society, or that's what the berry called it.

"Ichigo we have a problem!" Rukia called out as she ran over to the group, Allen was sniffling on her back holding his arm which was releasing large amounts of red liquids.

"God bean sprout! Can't I take my eyes off of you for one moment?" Kanda took the boy from the shortie and examined his wounds.

"It wasn't his fault! It was that thing's, it's not here anymore because Tim ate it but it wasn't a normal butterfly, it bit chunks out of Allen's arm. Ichigo I just don't feel that Allen's safe here. I say we take him to the Soul Society, at least there it will cut down on the people who are after him!" Rukia reasoned to her tall ginger friend. Ichigo seemed to ponder on this but eventually nodded his consent.

"Ok, I'll have Mr. Hat-and-Clogs open a gate for them to enter there…fairly safely. Get some sleep." Ichigo ordered. He also wanted to see what more he could learn from the samurai, there was still plenty facts he was unaware of.

**A/N: I feel so unloved and neglected from my readers! One, one! One review only! Again I feel unloved. Your so mean =( way to make the author depressed you guys. What ever, I do not own Bleach nor D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

The sound of a child crying was all that occupied the air in the secluded room. The two occupants sat in the center; the obviously oldest one was comforting the youngest. The young silverette sat crying in the samurai's lap, his hand had a death grip on the black coat he wore. After some time his tears slowed and gave way to distressed hiccups, mercury pools locked onto the silver rose cross. Its hypnotizing gleam captivated the young one, it was so shiny. Kanda watched as Allen's little fingers danced across the Dark Order's emblem. It was times like these that he wanted to take the boy way from it all, away from the war, the pain, and all of the tragedies, just to preserve what's left of his naivety. But for now, he was content with just enjoying what time he had left in the short peaceful moments like these, running his calloused fingers through the soft silver hair and protecting the boy in his arms. Even though he'd been failing at that lately he swore from this moment on he'd never let the boy get hurt again.

"It's time to leave, the gate is open." Ichigo said through the rice paper screen. Cobalt blue eyes watched the retreating silhouette until it disappeared from his gaze.

"Time to go Moyashi, get up." the samurai said, barely above a whisper. Pure silver eyes met his and the two just sat there staring at each other for a few more moments before Allen decided to break away from his gaze and got up on wobble feet.

The boy silently walked to the door and paused, "Will you be coming with me?" his melodious voice asked, piercing the samurai's frozen heart. He fought with himself, there was no way he could tell the boy no, luckily he was saved by Rukia who entered the room looking for the pair.

"Of course he can come with you Allen~! Now you need to hurry up before it's too late." She sung out with a saccharine smile. Allen, however, didn't seem to notice or chose not to comment about it; instead he skipped over to a glaring Kanda and climbed up onto his back.

"Go horsey go~!" he laughed out. Kanda grumbled as he walked out of the room, trying to salvage what dignity he had left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Okay~! Now if everyone can jump through at the same time we'll be ready to go. Oh and Yoruichi will be coming with you. Safe traveling~!" Urahara threw a black cat at Ichigo before they jumped through the strange looking hole.

Kanda carried Allen as the group walked throughout the eerily quiet space; Allen buried his face in Kanda's neck in fear.

"The Kototsu was destroyed by Aizen a few years ago. We can somewhat safely travel through here; well it's better than before anyways." Rukia said. It was just Rukia, Ichigo, Kon, Timcanpy, Kanda, and Allen that made up the group. Before long they made it through and surprisingly popped up right inside of the Seireitei, but unfortunately they were also surrounded by all of the Captains.

"Eheh, hey you guys, long time no see eh?" Ichigo chuckled out awkwardly, the crowd of higher ups slowly dissipated until only one was left. Kanda's arms tightened around Allen, who whimpered in fright.

"Captain Zaraki, is there something we can help you with?" Rukia asked sternly, stepping firmly in front of the silverette holding samurai.

The rather bulky and threatening Captain eyed the group menacingly, "Not yet, but I _will_ have a fight with that samurai. Maybe the kid could be fun too." Sharp teeth were revealed as Kenpachi smiled a predator's smile, yes that would be a battle to anticipate.

Rukia and Ichigo remained silent until Zaraki disappeared from sight, only then did they allow themselves to relax, "Don't _ever_ start a fight with him, he's a battle druggie. Now let's go to the squad four barracks and get Allen checked out, maybe Unohana can find out how to fix Allen." Ichigo suggested, but allowed Rukia to lead them there; he didn't have the _best_ sense of direction.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen shivered as Unohana did an overall assessment, Kanda stood attentive in a corner, arms crossed and calculating eyes taking every movement the Captain made, he didn't trust her one bit.

"Well aside from your de-aged situation and wounded arm, you have a few bruised ribs, and it seems that you're running a slight fever. I think you should stay here for the night that way we can monitor your condition and give any medical help if needed. That is, if it's ok with your friend there." The seemingly kind woman said, nodding her head towards Kanda who just glared in response.

"Ok, thank you very much Mrs. Unohana, but I don't think I should stay here tonight. Kanda doesn't like hospitals and I don't want to make him upset." Allen's voice had a raspy edge to it, something that Kanda easily caught.

"Che, baka Moyashi, you're staying here tonight and that's final. Now get some rest so you'll be better again." Allen beamed happily at the eldest before letting out a long yawn. He snuggled under the covers and not a moment later he was asleep. Kanda had planned to stay and stand watch over the silverette, but Unohana motioned for him to come out into the hall with her. Kanda crossed the room without a noise and closed the door equally as silent.

"What do you want?" he growled out at her, he made sure Mugen was close by incase he had to use it.

"I understand that you have a trust issue but I do not approve of you terrorizing my patient, now the room is filled with a soft healing reiatsu which should help mend the cuts and bruises he has. As for his de-aging _I_ cannot do anything about that, it should wear off in time, but until then he is a defenseless as a newborn." Unohana glared at the samurai creepily, but Kanda refused to back away…no matter _how_ freaky she was starting to look.

"You don't need to tell me that, I already know." Kanda muttered before he slipped back into the room. Silver moon light blanketed the silverette with its luminous glow, highlighting the already pale complexion of the boy. Kanda's heart throbbed, something that caught him off guard. He hadn't felt that since Allen was last a teen, why would he feel that now? But no, this was different, it wasn't the crazy emotion that would make him do anything for the teen's happiness, it was one that made him feel…loneliness? Blue hair flew through the air as Kanda shook his head, no he was Yuu friggin Kanda he didn't feel loneliness. Though even as he though that his mind kept wandering back to the emotion that made him stop cold, the emotion that made him second guess everything he though he knew, the emotion that made him second guess himself. Loneliness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

The sun's light lit up the sky as it rose. Its bright tendrils seemingly reaching to the ends of the world, one of them so brave as to reach towards a samurai's closed eyes, which snapped open violently. Kanda fought to keep a growl of annoyance back as he trudged over to the window to close the shades.

An innocent yawn caught his attention, "Kanda? Is it time to go already?" Allen's voice was slightly slurred with the effects of sleep as he sat up and rubbed at his eye with one of his small fists.

"No go back to sleep." came Kanda's curt reply. Cobalt blue eyes scanned their surroundings, he didn't like the ominous feeling that the air carried.

"But I'm hungry~!" Allen complained. Again, as soon as Allen's voice rang out the feeling was gone. What was going on? Allen's giggles as Timcanpy nudged at him seemed to exterminate the feeling all together. Kanda's eyes narrowed once again, he'd have to be careful, today just forebode disaster.

**A/N: Uh…heheh….hey everyone. I'm sorry, I know that this chapter is way overdue but things…came up? Yea I know; I was just being a lazy author. Oh well, here's the chapter I know it's short but hey it's something. Anyways~! Review please~! I of course do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach, no matter how fun that would be. Byez~! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

The patter of small footsteps echoed down one of the many streets inside of the Seireitei. Little Allen Walker came skipping down the streets; he had a happy grin plastered to his face and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. Unohana had deemed him healthy a few minutes ago and gave him a bag of candy. Allen allowed a giggle to escape his lips, he was very proud of himself for giving Kanda the slip, he felt that Kanda needed a break, after all he _was_ the one who looked after him all the time.

A glimmer of pink caught the young silverette's attention; he hopped over one of the walls to what seemed to be a secluded garden. Standing in all of its glory was a newly bloomed cherry blossom tree; its pink petals were already fluttering to the ground in a hypnotic way. Wanting a closer look, Allen flipped off of the wall and landed neatly on the tree branch where he laid and watched the petals fall.

Byakuya Kuchiki was just returning to his house after a long day of working on the piles of paper work at the squad six office and was looking forward to a short break at his home; sipping on tea while watching the falling cherry blossoms was his ideal way to relax. So of course he was surprised when he spotted a young silver haired teen lying in his private cherry blossom tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked monotonously, startling the boy into almost falling off the slim branch he was resting on.

"I _was_ sleeping until you came and scared me off the branch." Allen retorted with a pout on his face as he dusted the dirt off of his clothes.

"And you decided to do it in _my_ yard?" the noble inquired, he quirked an eyebrow at the young boy's antics, when he first saw him enter the Seireitei he assumed that the boy was too naive and innocent to be inside of such a bloodied world, but now that he finally got a good critical look of said "innocent" boy he could tell that the boy's hands had already been soiled with the blood of his victims.

"You had a pretty tree." The silverette said with a shrug, he was honestly simply satisfied with what he saw. Byakuya was even more confused by the young person in front of him, how could someone so young be so puzzling? "Well, bye~!" the Captain watched as the silverette ran straight up the wall and skillfully flipped over the top of it, disappearing from his sights. What a strange little boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen continued his little adventure and ended up in the squad thirteen barracks. Poking his adorable little head past the rice screen door he discovered a Captain with the same kind of silver hair as he had, though his was shinier than his.

"Oh hello there. Are you lost?" Captain Ukitake asked bending down to Allen's eye level.

"No sir, I was just exploring~!" Allen sung out. The constantly ill Captain just laughed and patted him on his head.

"Well I hope you have fun with that, but you can't hang around here for too long, you'll end up getting injured. But before you leave take this with you!" he handed the young boy a HUMONGOUS bag of assorted candy. Allen cheered with glee and ran off with his newest loot. Ukitake chuckled as Allen disappeared, such a free spirited boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

It wasn't long after his departure from the squad thirteen barracks that the young boy got lost. He had wanted to get back to Unohana's place as to not worry Kanda anymore but he seemed to have taken a wrong turn. Again he found himself in an unfamiliar place, this time it was filled with people clad in black from head to toe, were these people ninjas? Allen stared at the people awestruck; this was his first time seeing an actual squad of ninjas.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Allen froze in fear as a blade pressed against the soft skin of his throat. He tried to respond but his words stuck in his throat, does his captor seriously expect him to answer when he was this afraid?

"Soi Fon it's ok, he's harmless…never mind, he's not an enemy." Yoruichi Shihoin approached the two with a carefree yet commanding posture.

"Ms. Yoruichi!" the current supreme Commander of the punishment squad fell into a kneeing position.

"I told you to stop being so formal Soi Fon; anyways this young one here is the one who came here for some R&R, aren't you~?" the purple haired woman cooed at the boy who had forgotten all about the fear he had felt a moment ago and giggled.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yoruichi." Soi Fon rose and bashfully looked away.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to, but I do think our surprise guest shouldn't stay here for long, this isn't the best place to play okay?" Yoruichi ruffled his silver locks and ushered him away. Besides, she had to get Soi Fon to warm up to the adorable boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

After a quick stop by Komamura's and Hitsugaya's office Allen was advised to stay away from Kyoraku, and from Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi especially, the boy was given fool proof directions back to squad four's barracks. His step faltered, however, once he gained sight of an extremely pissed Yuu Kanda.

"Just where the hell were you?!" he growled out. Allen whimpered and shrunk under his angry gaze.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" the silverette wailed catching Kanda off guard. "I just w-wanted to give you a break b-because you were working so h-hard to p-protect m-me!" his wails grew louder as more tears escaped the teen's eyes.

"It's…it's okay Moyashi. I-I guess I just overreacted. You just…worried me." Kanda mumbled out. Allen's tears slowed to a stop as he looked up at the samurai with watery eyes, damn those silvery pools could melt glaciers.

"Kanda!" Allen latched onto the Black Order's uniform and soiled it with his touched tears. "Kanda? Can we go visit the last Captain I haven't visited yet please~?" the samurai seemed torn.

"And just who is that Bean Sprout?" Kanda hoisted Allen onto his shoulders and walked towards the exit, Unohana said Allen's injuries should be healed and that he should be back to his normal age within the week. This brought a smile to his face as he thought of his Moyashi, his Moyashi at his actual age that is. They had established a fragile relationship and decided to see where it took them.

"To Captain Yamamoto~!"

**A/N: Hey, I know it's short again, but~ think about how entertaining it'll be to go through Allen and Captain Commander's meeting. Any-who, hmmm I'm not sure. Oh well. I do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach. Review please~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Kanda faltered in his step as heard the _Captain Commande_r's name be sung out by his passenger. Was the Moyashi serious?

"Uh, I don't think that's the greatest idea Bean Sprout." Kanda quickly made amends once he felt a drop of water land on his head. "I mean, he's a very busy man, being the…Captain Commander and all…he must have a lot of work to do." The words seemed to just pour out of his mouth making the samurai mentally cringe at how cheesy his words sounded.

"Then I should go visit him even more, he most likely due for a break right~?" damn the silverette and his childish thinking that he couldn't say no to. Damn whoever decided that children should be able to rule the world with their friggin puppy dog eyes!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Genryusai Yamamoto was truly a man to be feared, hence why he was the strongest person in the Soul Society. As the ahead he of course had a MOUNTAIN of paper work, the other Captains thought _they_ had it hard, _he_ was the one who had to read _all_ of their reports. Many times he was tempted to just burn all of the paper work and claim that he never got them, but that wouldn't be the proper way. Unfortunately his assistant Chojiro Sasakibe was out sick today so he wasn't able to take any breaks at all.

It was an hour later; the old man was just stretching his sore limbs, when the main door creaked open. His head snapped towards the piece of wood and he was surprised when he caught sight of a short silver haired boy.

"Hello there~!" Allen sang out from atop the samurai's shoulders. Now this was something unexpected.

"How did you get past the guards?! You're intruding!" the Captain Commander tried to keep up his authority façade but was very close to failing.

"Oh well…they're taking a nap~! And we can't be intruding if the door was open." The silverette shrugged. Yamamoto eyed the sword wielding samurai critically, it was obvious that the sword wasn't a zanpakuto but it still held its own unique power.

"What do you need?" might as well be considerate to his…peers? It wouldn't be a good thing if word got out that he bullied a five year old.

"I just wanted to say hi, besides you need to take a break, let's go~!" Kanda visibly flinched as his young companion launched himself at the highest force in the Soul Society and pulled him towards outside by his beard. Ichigo was going to be blames for this because there was no way in hell he'd take the blame for this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Kanda was carrying the now sleeping Allen Walker in his arms, the little guy got tired out after a long day of playing with the Captain Commander. To be honest, it was quite freaky to hear the old guy laugh. It had been an eventful eight hours, but now it was time to get back to Unohana's barracks to rest. The squad four captain had "offered" them to sleep there for there whole stay, or in other words, threatened them to stay there.

Kanda shifted the slumbering boy onto his back where it was easier to carry him. He still longed for his teenaged Moyashi back, but he was patient, he could wait, there was only the rest of the week left, he was patient. Only the rest of the week.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Kanda woke up to the feeling of being restrained; this didn't sit well with him. He was a samurai, he didn't do restraints. Begrudgingly he cracked open one of his heavy eyelids and was blinded by silver hair…wait what? Alerted awake Kanda was pleasantly surprised to a slumbering, back t normal Allen walker, and the best part? The teen was bare naked, this was going to be fun.

"Wake up Bean sprout." Kanda murmured into a pale ear, a mischievous glint sparkled in his blue eye as Allen stirred into consciousness.

"Mmmm, Kanda? What-" the silverette started until he realized he was naked that was, not a split second later his frantic screams filled the room.

"Calm down will you Moyashi, god I swear you're a girl. But I guess _that_ contradicts me." Allen's face turned a bright red as he realized he was standing in the middle of the room in his birthday suit, screaming incoherent words he ran into the bathroom, Kanda's smirk was displayed on his face. Totally worth it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"It's good to see you back to your normal age now, I was starting to get worried about that for a moment there." Ichigo said as he poked fun at the still blushing silverette.

"Why are you blushing?" Rukia stupidly asked, Kanda smirked in the background as Allen's blush got even darker.

"It's nothing!" Allen yelled and stormed off. Kanda let out a short snort of laughter before slowly going after him. Today was starting out ok to him; he woke up to his Moyashi being back to "normal", and his Moyashi being naked. A double whammy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen had never been as embarrassed as he was now, stupid BaKanda and his antics. The silverette stomped over to a nearby river and sat down on one of the many large stones.

"Moyashi!" Silver eyes met cobalt blue ones as Kanda came jogging up to him. The silverette attempted to appear upset but epically failed at it.

"What do you want Kanda?" Allen pouted; hey he couldn't be upset with his samurai, he was just too adorable when he was amused.

"Quit being so uptight." Hah that was rich coming from him, "it wasn't my fault you were clinging to me like a leech when you were two feet tall. Look on the bright side, now you've grown a foot." Ice cold water hit Kanda's face, the cause? A silverette who was wading in the shallow river.

"It wasn't my fault that the water decided to leap at you." Oh this meant war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen and Kanda were dragged back to the fourth squad's medical center, both soaking wet and both borderline hypothermia.

"My goodness, what ever happened to you two?" Unohana asked. The soul reapers who carried them there snickered and walked away.

"T-T-This is all y-y-your f-f-fault B-BaKa-anda." Allen shivered out, shortly followed by a rather loud and violent sneeze.

"Y-You starter it B-Bean S-Sprout." Kanda tried to suppress the shivers that threatened to rack his body, causing him to twitch every few moments which successfully made him look like a legit tweaker.

"D-Did n-n-n-n-not!" the silverette weakly protested. Unohana just sighed and shook her head, these two.

"No arguing, you two need to rest. Unfortunately we are short on rooms right now so you two will have to share a room." she was met with groans of protest which were promptly cut short, "No arguing. It's either that or you two can sleep in the river tonight." That caused them to shut up. The squad four captain smiled satisfied and led the two frozen exorcists to their shared room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

It was the dead of night and Kanda was awoken by something sharp poking his side.

"What do you want Bean Sprout?" he grumbled out, his words slightly slurring together due to his tiredness.

"Kanda, I'm cold." The samurai sighed; he could just imagine the silverette looking at him with those pathetic puppy dog eyes.

He scooted to the side of his bed and lifter the corner of the blanket, "Get in Moyashi and go to sleep." Allen didn't wait long, and a moment later he was snuggled up into Kanda's well toned chest. The samurai let out a small hiss as the silverette pressed his cold toes against the warmth of his leg.

"Goodnight Kanda." Allen murmured before giving into sleep, he barely registered Kanda's reply as he passed out.

"Night Bean Sprout."

**A/N: Ok this one's longer than usual and it has a it of fluffy Yullen, I hope that's ok. Now I would like to thank Tiger723 for his/her brilliant ideas that I somewhat incorporated into this fic. Tiger723 gets special thanks for being one of the few people who actually review for this fanfic, thank you. So of course I don't own Bleach nor do I own D. Gray-Man. I would love it if you REVIEWED~! Thank you~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Kanda woke to an empty bed; there was no sign of anything resembling his Bean Sprout in sight. Slight panic gripped at Kanda's some-what thawed heart as he scrambled around to find his Moyashi.

"Moyashi get your ass out here right now! If this is your idea as a joke it's not funny!" Kanda bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"What are you screaming about? Got your pony tail in a knot?" Kanda visibly relaxed as Allen popped his wet mop of white hair out from behind the bathroom door. The samurai swiftly crossed the room and hugged his Moyashi.

"Baka Moyashi, why in hell did you scare me like that?" Allen was quite surprised at the newly sown affection coming from his some-what lover.

"Um…Kanda? Are you ok?" he asked warily, pale hands pushed them apart so that silver pools could get a proper look at the man. His blue eyes seemed to have been slightly glazed over but had started to clear.

"B-Bean Sprout? What the hell…go away!" Kanda managed to get out; he roughly pushed the silverette back and crossed to the farthest side of the room. What had just happened?

"Kanda." Allen attempted to reach out towards his some-what boyfriend but was interrupted by someone barging into the room.

"Allen~! Do you know what I had to go through just to get here?! You better be grateful my short little friend~!" a fiery head of red-orange hair filled the shortest view. It couldn't be.

"Lavi!? What are you doing here?!" Allen could hear Kanda let out a quiet growl at the newest intrusion.

"Komui sent me here when it was taking too long for you two to report back. Wait, you aren't dead are you!?" Lavi started to freak out. "Oh god forgive me, I let little Allen die by the hands of the cruel Yu. Why Yu, why?! Look at you, now you're dead to, I bet you got hit by a truck as karma!" a millisecond later an all too familiar blade came to a close halt at the tweaker's neck.

"Do NOT call me by my first name, baka Usagi." Kanda growled out, Allen just sighed and gently pushed the blade away from Lavi's neck, shooting a disapproving look towards Kanda.

"We're not dead Lavi; we'll explain it all to you later. We should actually be leaving here in a short while." The pale teen gently pushed the two apart and walked out of the room in search of something for breakfast. He was starving.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

After three hours of dodging deadly projectiles, hiding in ally ways, pushing over old people, and unfortunately destroying a poor vendor's stand, Allen managed to loose the other two exorcists whom, for some reason, were insistent on stalking him everywhere he went like creepers. A sigh escaped his lips, running for three hours straight takes a LOT of energy, it wouldn't be long until he'd have to go and refuel his system. Sometimes being a parasite type had its draw backs, of course the fast metabolism didn't help either.

After wandering aimlessly for a while, Allen came across a strange man with blonde hair that was styled with a bowl cut was lying on the open field (right next to the edge of the cliff mind you) and staring at the bright blue cloudless sky above.

"Hello there, I haven't seen you around here before." The man turned his head to address the silverette. "Come, lay down with me. It's a nice day today, and even the clouds aren't here to ruin it." Hesitantly Allen lowered himself down onto the soft green grass, didn't it say somewhere that you shouldn't lay down with random strangers?

"My names Allen Walker, what's yours?" it couldn't hurt to be nice to the guy, right?

"What a good name, my name's Shinji Hirako. Isn't the sky just pretty when it's as plain as this?' Allen eyed his companion wearily, was this guy drugged or something?

"Uh, sure." Allen turned his attention back at the sky; he supposed that the man _did_ have a point. Seeing a solid color in such a vastly large display was sort of beautiful.

"So, what are you doing about that Noah inside of you?" this question caught Allen completely off guard. Before he could get out a protest the stranger continued. "Don't bother trying to deny it. I knew that you were hosting one the moment I laid eyes on you. Every host has a certain…aura about them. Like a dead man walking."

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better." The silverette drawled sarcastically. Though Shinji didn't take any offense by this, only chuckled dryly.

His expression turned serious after a couple of minutes and he turned back to the silverette, "I _do_ know a way to deal with your Noah problem though. If you're interested that is." this got Allen's full attention, he did?

"And _what_ reason do I have to trust you?" Allen asked, it was quite rational in a way.

"Because Ichigo trusts me, but you don't need to give me your answer right away, take some time, think about it. I'll be here, in the same exact place everyday around this time." And with that the strange bowl cut guy rolled off the edge of the cliff. Allen hastily peered over it and was surprised to find that there was no one there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen finally made an appearance to the others, and after getting his ear full of rants from his abandoned exorcist's, the silverette was able to get some much needed food.

"Hey Ichigo, do you know someone by the name of Shinji?" Allen asked randomly half way through the meal, judging by how the berry choked on his loaf of bread he knew him.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ichigo asked, trying to cover up the fact that he of all people almost died by a bite of bread.

"Oh, it's just that he said I could trust him to help me out with…a _problem_ of mine, and that if I didn't trust him to talk to you about it because you trust him. Is he reliable?" Allen shoved another chicken leg into his mouth, extracting it completely bare.

"Yea, he's trustworthy. You just have to be…_cautious_ when you're around him. If you want, I can go with you whenever the next time you decide to go see him?" Ichigo suggested. The substitute Shinigami was casually sipping on a Coca-Cola, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stomach any kind of food after seeing how Allen massacred the poor things.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"I've been waiting for you, Allen." Shinji smiled from his spot on the grass at the silverette that was approaching him. "Are you ready to deal with that annoying Noah?" Allen looked at the Captain wearily but none the less nodded, after all, no one else was able to help him with his _problem_.

"Good now, get comfortable. This will take a while." Mr. Bowl-cut held an open hand up to Allen's face after the silverette got comfortable on the soft green grass. "Good luck." Was all Allen heard before blacking out.

**A/N: I know I know bad author bad, shame on me. I get it, bu~t I posted an Omake after this, sorry couldn't resist. But yea, as the Omake's that I've posted in other fics, the Omake has NO ties to the actual story that are important so you can skip it if you want. Anyways~! I of course do not own D. Gray-Man nor do I own Bleach. Thank you and review!**


	12. Omake 1

Omake: 1

Captain Shinji Hirako was lying on the grass covered cliff, staring at the now some-what cloudy sky, and waiting for Allen to come. He knew that the teen had gone to talk to Ichigo, that's what worried him a bit. What if Ichigo warned the teen not to seek help from him? That would be really stupid if that did happen, Shinji just shook his head and tried to regain confidence in the matter…but it _was_ getting late.

Just as the Vizard believed that the silverette wasn't coming, the faint sound of footsteps reached his ears. Finally.

"I've been waiting for you A-" Shinji came to a halt when his eyes landed on who _really_ was behind him.

"What are you talking about? And are you skipping out on your duties again?" Captain Hitsugaya was standing over him, arms crossed, and a stern look on his face. Uh-Oh.

"Um…no? Get out of here! I'm doing very important business!" the cold captain gave him a you're-crazy-look and walked away. Damn it! Now he had to get back into his cool position again and wait for the right silverette.

**THE END…ish**

**I know horrible, it sounded funnier in my head XP. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Silver eyes slowly revealed themselves as their owner woke up in his subconscious. His eyes narrowing instantly as he took in the white washed tree, oh great, he was back _here_ again. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Ichigo.

"Hello Allen~!" the silverette was glomped from behind by a very, _very_, overly enthusiastic person.

"Hi Neah." He sighed out; his Uncle was just as unnecessarily peppy as his deceased Foster Father.

"You don't have to sound so miffed about it," Neah puffed out. "Anyways, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Neah plopped down onto Allen's lap and started coddling him. "I remember when you were just _the_ most adorablest little kid, with your rusty brown hair and rebellious attitude~!" why was he stuck with _this_ Noah of all Noah's? Couldn't he be paired with someone more…_sane_?

"Ichigo wanted me to come here to 'defeat' you." Allen tried, he really did, to pry his Uncle off of him but his efforts were useless. His Uncle was stuck to him like superglue.

"Ichigo? That depressing ginger? I don't like him very much, Lavi is much better, he's more happy and upbeat don't you think?" a teacup appeared from somewhere and Neah sipped on it. "As to why you surround yourself with such depressing people is beyond me. Anyways~! What are you going to tell your friends once your back? I don't imagine that they'll take 'the Noah is really my Uncle Neah who doesn't have a problem sharing a body in the first place so there's no threat' very well." the teacup disappeared and Neah jumped off of Allen's lap, finally, only to land on the top of the totem looking chair.

"Well I was sort of, kind of, hoping you would do that." Allen mumbled out, scuffing at the ground with his boot.

Neah glomped him, again. "Oh my sweet Allen's asking for help? Why of course I will help my cute nephew with his plight~!" Neah ruffled his snowy locks and skipped towards the exit, "Be right back~!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Over the time span Allen was 'battling' in his inner world the crowd of people increased. Originally it was just Shinji, then came Ichigo who was wondering how Allen was doing, then Kanda and Lavi appeared, Kanda was stalking Ichigo because he knew that the ginger knew where his Moyashi was and Lavi was just along for the ride. Evidently the one-eyed exorcist had brought snacks, even soba for Kanda, but he made the mistake of trying to get the samurai to say please for it.

"You should have known better Baka Usagi." Kanda grumbled out towards the tied and gagged rabbit. Fake tears flowed down the red head's cheeks as he tried, with no avail, to escape his restricting bonds. The group's attention was adverted towards the forgotten silverette as his snow hair turned a raven black and his pale complexion turned an ashen gray. Everyone took a defensive stance as once silver eyes opened, revealing the newly golden turned eyes.

"Mmm, it's been too long since I had a body to occupy." Neah did a test run on his bodily functions, currently he was testing out his phalanges. "As to why Allen's so short, it's beyond me." Neah was completely impassive about the whole situation, even when a blade, made of pure innocence mind you, was rested closely to his throat.

"Yu! Don't be so extreme, that's still Allen's body you know!" Lavi informed worriedly as his single green eye locked on the thin trail of crimson running from an equally as thin red cut.

Kanda's eyes narrowed even more and it was visible that he was having internal conflict, "Che." The samurai let out decisively and withdrew his blade from the slightly injured next.

"Thanks for that rabbit, but I won't be staying long. Allen's putting up quite a bit of a struggle in there anyways. Oh well, tah-tah for now~!" Neah cheerfully said before evacuating his current position in the teen's body, which caused said body to turn back to it's normal colors and promptly fell limply to the ground. Only to be caught by Kanda, who lifted Allen up bridal style, with what could almost be mistaken for care, and carried him to a nearby boulder. At which, he propped his unconscious 'lover' up against.

"Now, tell me _everything_."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Allen was busying himself with wandering around his sub conscious when Neah reentered.

"I wouldn't wander too far, you might get lost." His Uncle snickered out. As if he could get lost on his own sub-conscious, but Allen wasn't willing to test that.

"You're so mean." Allen miffed. "So how'd thing go? What did you say to them?" the silverette asked his Uncle eagerly.

Neah took his sweet time in walking (as slowly as possible) to the totem chair, lowering himself down onto the seat, and crossing his legs while propping his clasped hands onto his knees.

"Well," Neah drawled out antagonizingly slow, "I told them that we were having a battle and that you were pushing me back in. So you should have at most a half hour left in here." The Uncle blurted with a devious grin on his face.

It took Allen a moment to process the massive amount of information that his Uncle just dumped onto his brain in an incoherent jumble, but once it was properly decoded the silverette snapped, "What the hell Neah!? I told you to explain the situation to them, not make up a story about what was happening during my time being unconscious!" Allen shook his Uncle by the collar of his shirt during this whole experience.

"Hey now! You only asked for me to explain for you! You never said that I had to tell the truth" Neah tried to reason, only to have Allen toss him into the body of water that occupied the far corner of his mind.

"Great now I have to think of something to explain to them about the whole battle because of you!" he yelled. Neah broke through the surface of the water spewing out a mouth full of the substance.

"Well you have half an hour don't you? Get brainstorming short stack; I'll be in your forest of what-chama-call-it if you need me~!" the musician called out as he swam towards the shore which was about a mile away.

"Thanks for being so helpful." Allen grumbled as he lay sideways in the totem chair, it was thinking time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"You let him do what!?" Kanda exploded. Lavi had taken cover behind the boulder that Allen's dead-weight-of-a-body was propped up against. Ichigo was hiding behind Shinji who in turn was scrambling to get behind said ginger.

Luckily for them Allen had perfect timing. A groan escaped his lips as he some-what came back to consciousness.

"Bean Sprout! Are you ok?" Kanda had long forgotten about his anger from before and rushed to his newly awakening lover.

"K-Kanda?" Allen slurred out, his silver eyes barely cracked open and his blurry gaze had pinpointed the samurai's outline.

"Moyashi be quiet, I'll get you to Unohana, hang on!" Kanda had picked up Allen again and had started to run towards said Captain when Allen stopped him.

"No…don't…not safe….stay here." He slurred out before presumably slipping back into his unconsciousness.

**A/N: Ok, here's the newest chapter. Not my fault for not updating yesterday, I was dealing with one of my _clients_ requests. So, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please.**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

** Ok I know, it's not a new chapter, nope instead I need to tell you about my polls. Yay~! Not really but : /. Ok so, I posted a poll on my profile. On which you vote for which fanfic you would like to be updated next. Depending on the responses I receive, you readers will decide on which one you want to read more of. And even though I might update one fic one day, it doesn't mean that I can't update another fic in the same day, it all depends on the responses I receive. so yea, that's about it. Thank you~!**

**-RA**

**P.S. If I publish an actual book would any of you read it? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

"Bean sprout wake the hell up!" Kanda tried for the umpteenth time that day. His lover was only conscious for a few moments, and he had used those moments to tell the samurai that he shouldn't go to Unohana's because it wasn't safe, then he goes and passes out leaving him with many unanswered questions.

"Kanda, we can bring you all back to the world of the Living. Mr. Hat-and-clogs should be able to keep you all safe until Allen is awake and can explain the situation to all of us. Of course Rukia, Orihime and I will be there, as well as a few of my other friends who know about the situation at hand." Ichigo offered. Kanda glared at the ginger with the highest level of hostility he could produce at the moment before sighing and turning away, he glanced at his unconscious lover again, but this time with the softest eyes Lavi had ever seen Kanda have.

"Che, what ever, just get us out of here now." Kanda huffed out. Ichigo nodded, scared to death by the samurai's glare but he didn't let it show, and sent Kon a message (via cell phone) to open a gateway back. Not a moment later, a rip in the air appeared and the five of them jumped through (Shinji included).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

The group came back to the world of the Living, landing in the basement/training grounds/hell of Urahara's shop.

"Welcome back~!" said man sang out in strange joy. "Ururu will show you to an empty room." He said, addressing the samurai who was holding the unconscious Allen in his arms. Kanda just grunted in response as he followed the strange looking girl to the assigned room.

"Now that the pressing matter is taken care of, do any of you want to explain what happened?" Urahara asked, waving his ever present white fan in front of his face in a lazy manner.

"I'll do it~!" Lavi sung out seemingly willingly, but truly he was only volunteering to tell the tale so he'd be able learn more about the shinigamis and Soul Society. The Bookman Clan only knew the bare minimum about them so to be able to add to their small amount of knowledge would be phenomenal.

"Ok, the rest of you are being left to your own devices, as long as there is no death's, destruction of my property, or having the police called in I'm fine with what ever you do." Urahara called over his shoulder as he left, dragging the redhead behind him by the collar of his shirt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Kanda tucked Allen into the floor bed and sat cross legged next to him, keeping a protective eye over his silverette. It was already nearing the end of the day so a soft orange light filled the room, giving the silverette's pale complexion a healthy glow.

Kanda allowed a slight grin to come onto his face, "What am I going to do with you Moyashi; you keep going out and getting yourself hurt." He whispered as he gently brushed some of the teen's silver locks behind his ear. Allen let out a content sigh and mumbled sleepily. Kanda caught the slightest hint of 'Yu' from the silverette's incoherent mumbling and a happy grin was etched into the teen's face, why did he have to be so adorable? Kanda's grin reached his eyes but it quickly disappeared once he noticed Allen come to.

"Mmnn, K-Kanda? Is that you? Wait! NO WE CAN'T BE HERE!" Allen's eyes snapped open, revealing panicked silver pools. The teen tried getting up so he could run out of the room but Kanda had predicted this and quickly caught the teen and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Moyashi calm down! You're safe, I'm fine. Just sleep, rest." Kanda growled out, but this didn't register to Allen. The teen just continued to struggle against the samurai's restraints, he started yelling, kicking, thrashing, you name it. Kanda's regenerative abilities helped any some what severe injuries he acquired from the delirious teen.

It took a few moments, but after a while Allen's thrashing started to slow down as his awareness came back to him.

"Kanda?" Tears pooled in his silver eyes, "I thought you were dead. You died. Am I dead, is that why I can see you? I don't care, I just missed you. I'm glad we're back together." The silverette grasped the samurai around his waist tightly and buried his face into his toned abs. Kanda's eyebrows knit together in both confusion and worry, was the Bean Sprout delirious?

"What happened?" a sudden realization hit him, Road. He hissed out in anger which caused Allen to mistake it with the samurai being angry at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. P-please forgive me, I d-didn't mean t-to!" Allen whimpered out as he started to slowly back away from the samurai and into a corner.

"What? No Bean Sprout, it's fine. It's not your fault. Come here." Kanda crawled over to the cowering teen and tried to take him into his arms, only to watch him flinch away at his movements.

"P-Please don't. I d-didn't mean to." Tears flowed out of dull, unemotional, gray eyes. Kanda's eyes narrowed at this, that damned Noah was about to wish she never messed with his lover. But he needed to fix his Moyashi first.

He gripped the teen with both his hands on either side of his pale head, ignoring the severe trembling of the silverette, and roughly kissed the teen for the first time on his lips.

Allen's eyes went wide as they started to clear; Kanda pulled away and smirked at the stunned look that chased away that of fear.

"K-Kanda! You pervert! Get out!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs. His pale face turning a heated bright red which stood out tremendously against the white tones of the teen.

"Ouch, quit shoving Bean Sprout! Come on stop it! Is this the thanks that I get?! Oof." Kanda was herded out of the room by Allen who pushed the samurai out the door and allowed his lover to land on his face, earning him a cry of surprise. The teen slammed the rice paper screen door. Through the door Allen could hear a familiar redhead approach the cast out samurai, great just what he needed, an audience.

"Hey Yu~! I take it Allen's up eh? What did you do to the little guy to earned being kicked out?" Lavi Bookman had heard the commotion and politely excused himself from Urahara's presence, under the cover of going to get refreshments, as soon as he heard a commotion from Allen's room.

"Don't call me by my first name! And it's none of your business, baka Usagi." Kanda growled out at him as he gathered himself off of the floor and dusted off the dirt from his uniform. He cut off any response from the redhead by slamming the door open and stomping in, only to find…no one there? What?

"What's wrong Yu?" Lavi asked as he sauntered in the room. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the window, it wasn't open when he left but now it was. Someone had taken his Moyashi, and by the looks of the room, he had put up a fight. Everything was trashed, the blankets were ripped to shreds and the walls were filled with holes caused by candles and weapons. An injured butterfly was struggling on the floor, trying to fly back to its master.

Kanda immediately knew it was Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk had taken Allen and he _was_ going to get him back.

One way or another.

**A/N: Ok I know I've been away for a bit, bu~t I updated ALL of my fics so hopefully that makes amends for some things. Hope you all have a great Halloween~! I do not own D. Gray-Man or Bleach. Review please so I know my efforts weren't waisted~!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

The creaking of the large wooden doors echoed throughout the extremely messy office, but this didn't even cause the slumbering figure inside to wake up, let alone even stir. The intruding person walked towards the unconscious man slumped faced down the bulky desk. Papers had feel onto the floor, not like that made much a difference though considering the whole office was just one big mess.

"Komui, wake up!" a sigh could be heard. "Komui, Lenalee is going to go and jump off the cliff since you aren't paying any attention to her." That did it.

"LENALEE! I'M SO SORRY BIG BROTHER HASN'T SPENT ANY TIME WITH YOU, COME WE'LL SIT AND TALK ABOUT WHY BOYS ARE NASTY BEINGS WHO YOU SHOULDN'T ASSOCIATE YOUR SELF WITH!" the head supervisor of the Black Order's main branch yelled out. Reever took a few steps back to avoid any flying projectiles that were being randomly hurled around the rom.

"Calm down Sir. She's fine. I'm here to bring you Lavi's report. It seems that he has successfully found Allen and Kanda. They're in a place called Karakura Town, not far off from their assigned place; their battle must have traveled there considering it was a level 4." The more responsible of the two reported with an exasperated sigh, why did his supervisor have to be such a procrastinator?

"Is that all? Come on Reever, I was trying to sleep." Komui pouted at his assistant.

"No, Lavi also said that Allen was recuperating from some injuries he obtained from the battle and that the three of them wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon because Allen managed to get himself kidnapped by the Noahs." Reever elaborated since he knew that Komui wouldn't read the report and that it'd just get in the ever growing pile of papers that cluttered his office.

"That's bad. Good thing we sent Lavi after them, they most likely could use his help." Komui said in a moment of seriousness before switching back to his usual mischievous attitude. "Now there's no one around to stop me! GO KOMLIN XVI TAKE DOWN REEVER!" said person instantly paled at the news of yet _another_ Komlin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Look Tyki~! He's waking up~!" Road squealed. Allen's silver pools slowly uncovered themselves, taking their time adjusting to the blinding white light shining in his eyes.

"I can see that for myself Road, you don't need to announce everything." An unspoken 'stupid' could be interpreted at the end. Both Tyki and Road's faces filled the silverette's vision, efficiently blocking off the assaulting light.

Allen took in the situation, his silver eyes comically white and his pale complexion a tad paler. The two Noah's instantly backed away as his mercury pools were replaced with molten amber, his silver locks bled into black, and his pale complexion darkening to a gray ashen color.

"Geeze you guys, the way you great me is as if I brutally killed you all." Neah teased as he took Allen's place for the time being. His fellow Noah's just narrowed their eyes at him and took defensive stances.

"What do you want _Neah_?!" Road hissed out venomously, spitting out his name as if it were the worst offense.

"Is that any way to treat someone who you haven't seen forever? Anyways, I'm only here because you completely ruined my darling nephew and my genius plan! That wasn't very nice you know." Neah clucked his tongue at them and wagged his finger, well tried to any ways. He was completely tied up with thick rope. "But I suppose we can work this into our plan, no! We'll just make a completely new plan! Give me a second~!" Neah grinned then took a meditative pose on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"What are you doing here!?" Allen exclaimed surprised, he was sharpening his poker skills while he was waiting for his Uncle to deal with the _pest_ problem.

"Real quick, what do you say about using those two as a scapegoat?" Neah asked with a huge grin on his face.

Allen set down the deck of cards, "I'm listening."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Road and Tyki stared bewildered at the meditating teen. What were they supposed to do now? Road had convinced Tyki to poke the teen with a (extremely short) stick, how? Even the Noah of Pleasure himself didn't know.

"Go on~! I want to play, not stare at Allen/Neah all day~!" Road sang out from her perch. She was sitting on top of a stone column a good couple of yards away. Tyki's eyes narrowed, he felt her support. He tightened his grip on the wimpy stick and gently nudged the teen, nothing happened. He poked him again, this time a bit harder, nothing. Tyki glanced back at Road, who just shrugged her shoulders; the girl was just as clueless as he was. Tyki was about to just say screw it all and start beating the teen with the stick when mercury eyes snapped open.

"Waah!" Tyki yelled out as he scrambled backwards just as the door burst into splinters, "Gaahh!" the Noah scrambled away.

"Where's my Moyashi!" Kanda yelled out, Mugen lying firmly against the Noah of Pleasure's neck.

"K-Kanda!" Allen whimpered out from his spot in the corner. During the confusion Allen was able to worm his way into a far back corner in order to look more vulnerable and pathetic. Judging by the look on Kanda's face, it had worked.

"Bean Sprout." He said more softly even caringly. The samurai completely forgot about his hostage, who squirmed away as soon as he was free, and walked swiftly over to his bound boyfriend.

"K-Kanda, I w-was so s-scared. You w-weren't here and R-Road told me I k-killed you and Tyki said I k-killed y-you. And y-you were d-dead." The silverette whimpered out. As soon as Kanda broke his binds Allen latched onto him, Kanda picked him up and cradled him to himself, growling as he felt the silverette burry his face into his neck and the wetness of his tears.

"Hey now! We did nothing of the sort, he's lying!" Tyki yelled out from behind Road pointing an accusatory finger at the teen. Allen whimpered in response and tried to weld himself to the samurai by pure force.

"You _dare_ accuse him of _lying_!? How _stupid_ could you get! I should kill you _right_ now." Kanda hissed. Road took a good look at Kanda and rolled her eyes.

"We'll be leaving now, take good care of Allen. We _will_ be back for him." Road promised. Her heart shaped checkered door appeared and the sadistic girl dragged her Uncle through it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Kanda carried Allen the whole way back to Urahara's shop, along the way the teen had fallen asleep, his soft even breaths hit the sensitive skin of his neck, causing small goose bumps to riddle the samurai's neck. He was walking a path next to a river which sparkled with the afternoon's sun; a vibrant orange glow covered the land. Exhaustion had crept its way into Kanda's very being, and he would like nothing more than to fall asleep right there, but he had Allen. God knows what those Noah's did to him, he needed to get the teen back to the somewhat safe place. Only a few more steps, only a few. A clinic came into view, it wasn't Urahara's shop, but it would have to do. Kanda took one more staggering step before his legs gave way, strong arms caught him. Then he gave into oblivion.

**A/N: Allen's going to feel _so_ guilty! I feel guilty, but it'll be fine…ish. Sorry this is so late; I had to type this up in segments because I was grounded . Here's your chapter I don't own D. Gray-Man or Bleach. Review please~! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter: 17

The group of gingers waited anxiously for Kanda to return with Allen, Lavi was pacing the room nervously as Ichigo watched the seconds painstakingly tick by, one by one, as slow as could be.

"Gaahh! What's taking them so long?! That's it I'm going to find them!" Ichigo announced firmly. With the aid of his shinigami badge he entered his substitute shinigami form and flash stepped away.

"Fine. I'll just sit here and wait, never mind the fact that they're _my_ friends." Lavi grumbled, he plopped down next to the table and sulked. Orihime watched the whole event with a small smile on her face; she knew that Kanda wouldn't let anything happen to Allen and vice versa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

Ichigo had searched the whole town in less than 30 minutes and he still couldn't find the duo anywhere. The orangette was about to give up when his dad's clinic came into view.

"Ichigo! Come and help me out with these two! It seems the big guy passed out from exhaustion!" **{A/N: Yes his dad knows Ichigo's a substitute soul reaper} **Isshin Kurosaki was scrambling to gain control over the massive amount of weight in his arms. Ichigo skidded to a halt next to his father and quickly helped him balance the weight. Kanda was out cold and had Allen tightly secured in his arms.

"Well, found them." The ginger muttered under his breath as he helped his dad drag the two inside.

"Friends of yours?" Isshin asked. The man kicked open one of the infirmary doors and continued to drag their capti-patient inside. With a deep breath the father and son hefted the two onto the clinic's bed and Isshin proceeded to hook the two up to the machines.

"You could call them that." Ichigo answered cryptically. His dad threw his a questioning glance but decided to let it go. "I'll be back in a few." The ginger said before disappearing through the window. The ex-soul reaper scratched the back of his head before getting back to work. He had to find a way to untangle the white haired teen from the frightful samurai's grip.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

An annoyingly small weight on his chest was what woke a once peacefully slumbering samurai up. With a barely restrained snarl he all but tore his eyelids open to come face to face with a familiar looking lion.

"Wakey wakey you lazy bum! Get up!" Kon, the suicidal stuffed lion, was bouncing on the deadly samurai well screaming random things to wake him up. After cracking his neck threateningly, Kanda gently, oh so ever gently, reached over, gripped the practically-dead stuffed toy by its neck and (you wouldn't believe it) smiled. _The_ Kanda Yu smiled, Kon immediately started screaming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"You didn't have to scare him like that Kanda." Allen chided half-heartedly. The silverette had woken up, a half-hour after the samurai had, to said person beating up on a stuffed toy.

"He deserves it. Waking me up like that." Kanda grumbled out as he viciously chomped on a piece of toast.

"I suppose. Tim! Quit trying to eat Kon!" Timcanpy had eaten most of the stuffed toy and only Kon's leg was sticking out of the golem's massively large mouth. Tim spat out the offending object and grumpily floated over to plop down on Allen's silver locks. "Geeze, what's gotten into you lately?" was his golem in his rebellious stage or something?

Out of nowhere, the sound of loud thumping could be heard from all directions. Kanda took a defensive stance in front of Allen as he tried to pinpoint the source of the noise.

"ALLEN!" A red blur sped past Kanda and talked Allen to the ground. "Oh Allen let me see you, are you ok? Are you hurt? No? Good, now we need to go, we need to leave this place now before it's too late. How about the Bahamas? I don't think people in stuffy suits would like it there much right? Whatever, we need to go now!" Lavi Bookman had grasped Allen's shoulders and proceeded to try and push the teen out of the house.

"USAGI!" the redhead was forced off of the silverette and was roughly pinned against the wall.

"Not now Kanda! Allen should be your first priority, once he's safe I'll explain!" Lavi lashed out verbally, Kanda's eyebrows furrowed but none the less let his prisoner go.

"Wait, I can't just let you leave here! Talk to us, maybe we can help you out." Ichigo appeared in the doorway, a pleading expression displayed on his face.

"I'm sorry we're leaving out of the blue Ichigo. Apparently there's a threat on my life or something and we won't be able to stay here any longer. Thanks for all you've done for us, it's greatly appreciated." Allen said politely, bowing to the ginger before allowing himself to be lead away.

"What are you running from? What ever it is we could help, even the people from Soul Society could come here to help." The ginger bargained. It didn't feel right to allow Allen to have only Kanda and Lavi as a means for protection. The trio turned to Lavi for answers since he was the one who went and ruined a perfectly peaceful morning.

"It was-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

A heavy thunderstorm had hit the Black Order, the thick rain drops fell in sheets, and lightning lit up the sky above with it's shockingly florescent blue lights, its crooked shape patterned the sky. The resounding thunder after each bolt sent its deafening clap throughout the seemingly deserted area. The winds had picked up and were traveling so fast that it bent the large trees in wayward directions. In short, it was one hell of a thunderstorm. One that _always_ brought trouble along with it.

Komui Lee was sitting at his littered desk, his chin resting on folded fingers. Three of his top exorcists were MIA, the last time he had heard from any of them had been when Lavi checked in, Allen and Kanda didn't even bother to send him some sort of message saying they were okay. The storm outside seemed to have intensified. To make things worse, _he_ was due to arrive at the Order any moment.

"Hello, supervisor." Ah, speak of the devil. The dreaded man had taken it upon himself to enter the office unannounced and without asking for permission to do so. His strides were firm and assertive, his hands were clasped behind his back, and his back was as straight as a ruler.

"And to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your visit?" Komui had to restrict the oncoming glare that threatened to break out onto his face, but despite his restraint, malice still dripped from his words. But if his unannounced guest took any offence to this, he didn't let it show, figures.

"It's nice to see you too, Komui." A smirk appeared on the man's face, one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-you-would-kill-to-find-out kinds, "A little birdie told me that three of your top exorcists flew away from the nest and has yet to check back in with you. Tell me _supervisor_, do you have any idea where those _birdies_ are?" another bolt of lightning went off, followed by the deafening sound of thunder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"No, he can't be back. I thought we finally got rid of him!" Allen exclaimed. Kanda was holding the trembling silverette in his arms in a small attempt to comfort the teen.

"That's what I thought too, I found this out from Bookman. That's why we need to get out of here!" Lavi exasperated. His single green eye darting around the room every now and then as if he was making sure they were still in a some-what safe place.

"No, we can help you! Stay, I promise nothing will happen to him here." Ichigo watched as Kanda and Lavi looked at him with uncertainty in their eyes. The orangette was still having troubles trying to come to terms with the newly shared information, how could someone be so heartless? Ichigo's eyes narrowed, he didn't know, but if he ever saw that man, he was dead.

Malcolm C. Leverrier

**A/N: Ok so things are starting to progress, sorry the chapters are coming out so slow, school has become a hassle. Hope I haven't lost too much readers, but it can't be helped. I don't own D. Gray-Man or Bleach. REVIEW PLEASE~!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

Rukia Kuchike, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Shuhei Hisagi, Nanao Ise, Shunsui Kyoraku, Renji Abari, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi Shihoin were all gathered in the underground training room in Urahara's shop. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo were also there to give the silverette who had wormed himself into their hearts support.

"Aww, I wanted to see him as a little guy. Everyone said that he was cute as a kid, maybe I can get Kurotsuchi to fix that." Kyoraku complained only to be hit upside the head by Rangiku.

"That freaky scientist is getting no where near this adorable little boy~!" the overly large _bust_ woman suffocated the teen with her _assets_ all the while squealing about who adorable Allen was.

"Hey. Lady. Give me back my Moyashi." Kanda growled out all the while trying to inconspicuously tug his boyfriend from the lady's suffocating grasp.

"Rangiku, let go of him." ah, Allen was saved by his fellow short, silverette. He inhaled large gasps of much needed oxygen before shooting Hitsugaya a thankful look.

"So this is the one who escaped my clutches, he doesn't look like much to me. That samurai wanna-be samurai seems much tougher than scrawny, hey let's fight." Kenpachi grinned; Yachiru popped her pink head up from behind the frightening man's shoulder.

"Who are you calling wanna-be? You Batman reject." Kanda snarled out, Allen had to stifle a chuckle at Kanda's choice of a nickname. "Get Robin there out of the way and I'll show you just how tough I am."

"Yachiru." One word was all it took for the pink haired girl to jump off of his shoulders and onto Allen's who in turn ran around trying to get her off.

"Robin! To the Batmobile~!" She yelled out, Allen fell to the ground defeated as Yachiru jumped on his back as if that would resuscitate him.

"No fighting now~! My shop wouldn't be able to handle that, go fight somewhere else." Urahara pouted.

Just as the pair was about to relocate their fight Ichigo stepped in, "Stop it, we're here to protect Allen, not fight amongst ourselves." Ichigo glared at Kenpachi who challenged him with a vicious smirk back.

"I told you guys that I'm not as defenseless as you all think I am!" Allen pouted from underneath Yachiru who was still bouncing on him.

"That's not very promising considering you have _Robin_ there bouncing on the _Batmobile_." Kanda deadpanned.

"Besides, it's _Leverrier_ we're talking about. The Vatican will have you tried for treason if you ever disobeyed an order from him. They have _no_ say over the Shinigami so they're the best defense we have against him. You'll thank me later." Lavi said, crouching down in front of the silverette who was still on the ground.

"Now that that's settled lets eat sweats~!" Yachiru announced landing rather roughly on the silverette's back. Many in the room winced; they could've sworn that they had heard a sickening crack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Komui, you're a reasonable man I'm sure, that is why I _know_ you won't have any problems with Link going to _fetch_ the three of them now do you?" Leverrier said coyly as he sipped on his Earl Grey tea. Komui ground his teeth; of _course_ he has a problem with that. The supervisor knew all too well what the inspector had in mind when he said _fetch_, and it wasn't something he'd like to approve, but this was central he was dealing with. If he didn't play his role as supervisor then someone else would take his position, someone less sympathetic, less emotional, someone who had been drilled into the ways of central, and _that_ was someone Komui would never wish upon the people in the Order.

"Of course not, inspector." He ground out. Oh how he would love to sick his newest Komlin on him, but it was still under construction unfortunately, but when it was done, Leverrier better run.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Seriously. Why?!" Allen deadpanned. Urahara and Yoruichi had assigned a perimeter to the participating members and ordered him to stay in lockdown at Ichigo's house since it was 'the safest place in town'. Not only was he not able to be alone at _any_ period of time, but they also had Kon stick with him at _all_ times.

"Just accept it as it is Moyashi. Besides, it's not like you have _anything_ to hide from me." Kanda whispered seductively to Allen, his words having a double meaning that caused Allen to blush a bright red. Lavi shot the two a questioning glance but was shot down by Allen who quickly told him it was nothing.

Meanwhile, Timcanpy had to settle an old grudge. With Allen gone, Kon in plain sight and completely unaware of Tim, this was the best opportunity the golem could get. Using his small legs the golden ball crept up behind the naïve stuffed toy, in a flash the toy was gone. Nobody noticed.

3 hours later:

"Yo Tim, have you seen Kon?" Ichigo asked; the stuffed toy had been oddly silent for the past several hours. The golem shook its body and went back to snuggling in Allen's hair.

"Kon's gone?" Allen asked with big silver orbs. He was sitting on the couch and since Lavi was gone, Kanda had the teen in his arms engulfing him in a full on body hug.

"Yea, but I bet he's fine. He most likely got stuck in the toilet again." Ichigo sighed out, scratching the back of his head irritated. He had to go get a new plunger then, after what happened to the last one.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Link, it's time for you to go and fetch Walker." Leverrier ordered his subordinate. The former CROW agent saluted and marched off to complete his latest assignment. Leverrier's facial features twisted to a smirk, this time he wouldn't let his experiment slip away. The inspector turned to go back to his dwellings; he had some paper work to finish.

A crash from the science division put a halt in his retreat, damn, so close. Multiple screams and incoherent yells from that direction hit the inspector's ears, oh what happened this time?

"Run for your lives! Save yourselves!" a hoard of science department members went running the other way. Leverrier though, being the stubborn mule that he was, walked straight towards the commotion. Out of the blue a ridiculously bulky robot burst through one of the walls, shattering it to pieces in front of him.

"GO KOMLIN! DESTROY THE ENEMY!" the inspector vaguely heard before a pair of hands secured themselves around the inspector's leg. Crap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"TIM YOU LET KON GO! TIM CAN YOU HEAR ME? I KNOW YOU CAN, SPIT HIM OUT TIM! TIM!" Allen yelled at the top of his lungs. Said golem was floating right above their heads, just out of reach. Kanda was sitting back with a smirk and enjoying the show, this was going to be interesting.

Suddenly Rukia burst through the door, "Ichigo, there's an unknown person approaching the perimeter. What should be our course of action?" Everyone in the room froze for a second. No, it couldn't have been Leverrier; it was too soon for him to take action like this.

"Can we get a visual?" asked Kanda in utter urgency; he wanted to know who this person was so he'd know whether or not he needed to take his Moyashi to safety. Rukia shook her head, but it was too late. The unknown person was already at the door. The doorbell echoed eerily throughout the Kurosaki household, once, twice, three times before it slowly faded out to a stop.

**A/N: I know sucky end to the chapter, but I can't think of how to end it right now. Oh well, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter: 19

Orange eyes narrowed as another sequence of sounds went off. There was _no_ way a single man could get past a border of shinigami captains in one piece. With inaudible soft steps towards the door the substitute soul reaper made his way to the front door. With firm fingers wrapped around both the cold steel of the door knob and the hilt of his zanpakuto, the ginger quickly ripped open the door and swung down Zangetsu with a hefty force. _Clang_! The shrill sound of metal against metal rang out as the unknown person parried his attack with almost equal skill. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and a low growl rose from deep within his throat, which was unfortunately cut off by a surprised gasp from Allen who was behind him.

"It's you!" the teen screamed out, wagging a pointer finger at the man in familiarity.  
"Che. Damned watchdog. Bet you sniffed him out like the bloodhound you are." Kanda grumbled out as he slipped his trusty Mugen back into its sheath and walking back over to the table to finish off his green tea.

"Wait. What do you mean? Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked in confusion, Zangetsu still out and ready for any battle that might arise.

"Oh him? That's just Link, Ichigo. He's no threat." Allen said waving his hand dismissively, "He's more of a shadow if anything. A very _annoying_ shadow, but still a shadow. I had hoped that I got rid if him for this mission, but I guess I was wrong." The teen sighed. He walked over to Kanda and laid his upper body over his shoulder, suddenly exhausted from just the CROW's presence.

"Hey two-dots! Come to join the party?" Lavi sung out, swinging his arm around the stiff's shoulders. "Well come on Mr. Guard dog! Quit being a stick-up-the-butt and relax, it's not like you'll be able to leave again considering how you know where we are." Lavi drawled out in mock pleasantry, forcibly leading Link to the couch and shoving him into a sitting position. "There you go, all comfortable now~!" the red-head cheered.

A sudden muffled shout could be heard, "Le-mmf! Help!" Timcanpy's mouth was stretching in different angles as the object inside tried to escape. Unable to keep his prisoner any longer Tim spat out the foreign object.

"Kon!" they all screamed out (excluding Kanda and Link of course). True enough, there sat a stuffed lion, covered on saliva and bite marks.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS INSIDE OF THAT MONSTER! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW HORRIBLE THAT THINGS STOMACH WAS?! GAAAHHH!" Kon shortly exploded, and then promptly got eaten again by the culprit. Over the next hour the trio (Allen, Ichigo, and Lavi) spent the time trying to get Kon out of Tim's mouth and at a safe distance from said golem.

"Now Tim. What have I said about eating things?" Allen scolded Tim at the table as Ichigo stood by the stairs with Kon on his head. "You could choke on it and die. Or get indigestion, I don't think stuffed toys would do good for stomach." He continued. Tears built up in the corner of Tim's eyes (?) as his whole body shook with what seemed to be restrained sobs. Ichigo's jaw dropped to the ground, just _what_ was Tim? Looking over to Allen he face palmed, silver pools were shinning with withheld tears. The two burst into sobs and held each other close, or well in their case, Allen held Timcanpy up to his cheek and the golem gripped him with his stubs called arms. All Ichigo could do was stare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Is there a problem inspector?" Komui asked from atop of Komlin with a crazed grin on his face.

"YOU KNOW PRETTY DAMNED WELL THAT THERE'S A PROBLEM KOMUI!GET. ME. OUT. OF. HEERREEE!" Leverrier screamed. He was currently hanging from one of the many Komui shaped robots that came out from within Komlin, having been bandaged with God only knows what the inspector was at the madman's mercy.

"Yeaa...about that. I can't~!" the beret wearing man laughed maniacally standing in a victorious pose above his hosta-superior. "I ALONE SHALL STAND AT THE TOP **(1)**!" the science division members all sweat dropped at their chief's antics. He drank caffeinated coffee that morning didn't he.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"Walker let me out of here right this instance damn it!" Link's muffled voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Was it really necessary to lock him in the closet?" Ichigo asked, glancing down the hallway again.

"Hey, I warned him. He deserves it, he ignored me." Allen shrugged and went back to playing poker. He was going to get his companions stripped to their underwear,

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

"We should head back captain!" Rangiku Matsumoto whined out, clinging on the short silverette's arm as if she were his nagging wife.

"No, we haven't received the order yet, we will stay where we are and do as we were assigned." Toshiro Hitsugaya said, his assistant captain was not being much of an assistant by nagging him every five minutes about either going shopping or drinking.

"Come ooon!" she pressed her captain's face into the crevice of her boobs, effectively suffocating him with her big breasts.

"No!" he muffled out, trying to no avail to dislodge his face from the indignant position it was shoved in. a large crash a few miles away caught the pair's attention. Using flash step they were able to make it to the site in less than a minute.

"What the heel is that?!" they both yelled, catching the…_things_ attention, also its attacks.

"Call Ichigo!" Hitsugaya yelled at his subordinate before charging at the thing head on.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

The four males were currently in the middle of the game truth or dare, which was kindfully suggested by Allen.

"Just what I thought, you don't have the proper curves for that" Lavi commented in his pink bunny costume that had a tutu as an accessory. "Allen on the other hand…" the red-head trailed off.

"Shut up Lavi!" Allen had a deep red blush across his face that stood out against his pale complexion. The bean sprout was dressed in a classic Japanese yukata that had belonged to Rukia, his silver hair was pinned back into a flower hair clip, and he had his make-up done.

"I hate you berry top." Kanda growled out. His left hand was super glued and duct taped to Allen's and he was dressed up in a rather _revealing_ cat outfit, his hair was down and braided (courtesy of Lavi).

"Yea? Well I hate my fellow male ginger as well." Ichigo grumbled out. He was wearing his high school uniform. The _girl's_ high school uniform. Happily provided by Orihime. Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang (his dad finally bought him one), just what he needed. Why did he even agree to this in the first place?

"What do you need?" Ichigo growled into the phone. He hoped to anyone deity who was listening that they didn't need him.

"Ichigo! Come quick! We need your help defeating this _thing_; we've never seen anything like this. Hurry!" Rangiku yelled out over the phone before hanging up, leaving no room for any objections.

Shutting his phone the ginger sighed "Let me guess. We aren't going to be able to change are we?" he was instantly met with a bombardment of objections and complaints.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I bit off more than I could chew…again. Ok, since I'm doing this with all of my other fic's I have to do it with this one as well: I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS! Sorry, I had to. Hope you can forgive me, I don't mean to make you guys angry ='( . So as you all know I don't own D. Gray-Man nor do I own Bleach. Review please~! Sorry again.**

**(1) kudos to any of you who get the reference~! **


	20. Omake 2

Omake 2

"Call! Royal straight flush!" Allen said happily, an "innocent" smile on his face. Indignant grumbles from his fellow players filled the room; Ichigo, Kanda, and Lavi were already down to their boxers. Lavi had long since lost his eye patch, Kanda no longer had his pony tail up which allowed his silky hair to flow down his shoulders, and Ichigo had a heated blush on his face. Allen however, had not a single thing taken off of him.

"No way! You're cheating somehow Moyashi!" Kanda yelled in outrage. Allen let a devious smirk dance across his lips as he stood up and took the few steps needed to stand in front of Kanda.

"Now why would I do a little thing like that?" he asked seductively, trailing his fingers up the samurai's bare chest. Kanda slightly twitched before lifting Allen into his arms bridal style and swiftly carrying the madly blushing teen down the hall and into Ichigo's bedroom.

"…"

"…" neither of the gingers had a response to the events that just unfolded in front of them.

**Fin. **


	21. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

Gun fire, shouts, clangs of metal against metal, explosions, threats, curses, and then…an out of place laugh. The Noah of Dreams was truly enjoying herself, today was just _perfect_! First she was able to convince her dad that she could go and play with Allen, then got a huge bag of assorted sweets from Millennie who also forced Tyki into chaperoning her trip to Karakura town, and now she got to play with new potential dolls! Life could not get better than this for her, that is, until she saw Allen and his companions. Tyki and Road almost fell over with laughter at the ridiculous outfits they were wearing. The funny part about the whole thing? The outfits actually _suited_ the people who wore it!

Allen's blush became an alarming red as he heard the Noahs laughter; could this get _any_ more embarrassing? The silverette just wanted to crawl under a rock and never come out, ever. Of course, it was at this moment that Link decided to make his appearance. Needless to say, the poor CROW didn't know what hit him.

"What a pervert~!" Lavi said, trying to lighten the mortified atmosphere. One of his pink bunny ears decided to flop down in front of his only green eye left making him even more adorable…er.

"Who cares about that chikan **(pervert)**, how the hell do you expect me to fight like this!?" Kanda yelled out furiously, holding up the hand that was duct tapped and super glued to the Moyashi.

"Your problem, not mine. I suggest you get it sorted out quickly though. The faster we defeat them, the faster we can get back to my place and out of these ridiculous outfits." Grumbled Ichigo, still tugging at the short skirt that threatened to reveal _everything_ at the slightest of winds.

"Allen~! You look so pretty~! Did you get dressed up just for our play date? Oh look! You even have Mr. Kitty-Samurai as an attachment~!" Road giggled from her spot on top of one of the many akuma's around. Temporarily forgetting about their embarrassment the four of them took on a defensive pose.

"Ichigo! A little help would be nice!" Rangiku yelled from her position in the akuma's clutches. The tenth squad Captain and Vice Captain were apparently some-sort of makeshift hostages the Noah had taken.

"Ooh! Ooh! Allen~! I'll give the berry top back his friends if you take their place instead~!" Road sung out in excitement, Tyki being the only thing holding her back from glomping Allen on the spot.

"Better yet, how about I _take_ them from you?" you instead Kanda snarled out lunging towards Road only to remember that he had a dead weight attached to his left hand. "LET ME GO BEAN SPROUT! GET. OFF. OF. ME!" the angry samurai started to whip his weighed down arm around wildly, Allen unfortunately being taken along for the ride. The whole time he used his only free hand in order to keep the yukata down.

"B-B-B-BaK-Kanda-a!" Allen stuttered out as he was flung in wayward directions. The silverette vaguely realized a certain one-eyed red head trying to untangle him from the Neanderthal of a samurai, but to no avail.

"Che." Kanda was needless to say, quite pissed. He wanted to go over to the damned Noah's and slice them up, but thanks to a certain white haired Moyashi attached to his hand he was going nowhere. Why did it have to be duct tape and superglue? Everyone knew it was the number one indestructible thing that holds things together!

"Maaaw," Road whined. "What about berry top's little badge instead? You two are no fun when you're attached."

"Why's everyone after my shinigami badge!?" Ichigo yelled out in frustration, trying (but failing) to cut through yet another disgusting Akuma.

Unaware of by everyone, a certain CROW member snuck up behind an unsuspecting Allen and Kanda. A _shink_ could be heard before Allen yelled out in fright.

"AHHHHHH MY HAND MY HAND!" the silverette held his appendage tightly to his chest.

"Calm down Walker, I merely separated you two, now get to work." Link said off-handedly. Allen inspected his hand one last time to make sure there was no permanent damage before grinning, activating Crown Clown he laughed and joined the battle. Turning it to their favor in mere moments. With Kanda's help, all of the Akuma's were destroyed and their only opponent left was the Noah's.

"I liked you better when you were a kid." Road pouted, leaving through her dimensional door with Tyki. With a gust of wind they were gone with the dust.

"Thank you for your assistance, it's most appreciated-." Hitsugaya was forced to a stop as his teal eyes finally took in the…abnormal attire his colleagues wore.

"Don't even ask." Kanda growled, sheathing Mugen, Allen to the side, rubbing at the wrist which was an angry red.

"Did you have to pull so hard before Kanda? My wrist felt like it would pop off!" the silverette whined. This was the last straw for Rangiku, she fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, rolling around and hitting the ground as peals of laughter flowed out of her unrestrained. It was too much.

"Look hahahah…. Look at what they're wearing!" She managed to gasp out before collapsing back onto the ground with even harder laughs.

"You know what; I don't even want to know. Let's just head back to Kurosaki's house and you can tell us what that thing was there." Toshiro said, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away, completely ignoring his laughing subordinate and blushing companions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

It took three hours for both the Soul Reapers and Exorcists to explain their "organizations". The Black Order was as confusing to the Soul Reapers as the Soul Society was to the Exorcists. Thankfully in the end both sides were able to get a somewhat clear understanding of it…ish. Luckily the three poker players were able to change before the explanations started.

"Wait, then why don't you just kill this Leverrier guy if he's just a normal human?" Ichigo asked.

Allen sighed, "Because, I'm already under suspicion of treason, and no matter _how_ much I want to kill that bastard, I can't."

"Better watch what you say Walker, I _am_ here to give periodical reports on you." Link said offhandedly in the background, the CROW agent was sitting at Ichigo's dinning room table reading one of the many pastry books he had brought with him on his trip.

"Shut up Link. You know you hate him too!" Allen stuck his tongue out at the stiff, he found out about three months ago that the CROW member had a secret deep hatred for the Inspector, is the massacred voodoo doll gave him any indication about it that is.

"…and you can't kill him becaaause?" Ichigo asked again, he really didn't get why the silverette couldn't, it's not like the teen didn't have the power to, Ichigo saw him in battle, the kid was strong.

"I just can't kill him ok! Though I am curious as to why the Noah's want your Shinigami badge so much, can you think of anything Ichigo?" Allen asked.

"None at the moment, but I remember that they also mentioned it once before. Strange." Kanda and Lavi walked through Ichigo's front door at the moment (more like Kanda kicked it down and into splinters), a scowl firmly planted on the samurai's face while Lavi walked in with a huge grin.

"The area's clear, looks like the Noahs decided to draw back for now, though I'm not sure as to how long this is going to last. So, ideas?" Lavi asked hands behind his head, smile impossibly growing wider.

"Lavi, what'd you do to Kanda?" Allen sighed out, but Lavi was saved by the other silverette in the room.

"Kurosaki, they might be more after your reiatsu than the badge itself. If you add that magnitude of pure power to those Akuma things, think about the outcome. It'd be catastrophic." Toshiro's teal eyes narrowed, this wasn't good. "Kurosaki, I suggest you stay in Soul Society for the time being, you're most likely their prime target. I'll get the Head Captain's permission immediately." He said then mumbled under his breath, "Even though you go there without it most of the time."

"I'm sorry; they most likely wouldn't have noticed you if we didn't get you tangled up in this mess. Don't worry, we'll be off again soon, so hopefully the Earl will take his attention off of you and focus on us long enough for you to get to safety." Allen bowed his head, ashamed. How could he have brought these people into their war? They had their own war to fight.

"If you think you're going back to that creeper of a person you have another thing coming to you. You'll be going with us of course~!" Rangiku crushed Allen to her chest yet again, and dragged his half-dead body over to the others just to drag them all to Urahara's shop. Timcanpy floating lazily behind them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

"Of course I can get you there again, do you even need to ask?" Urahara said, his fan waving in front of his face. "But only if you take something with you for me? All you need to do is give it to Kurotsuchi." Urahara lightly tossed Ichigo a black velvet sack of…something.

"Walker I can't come with you. I'm due back to the Order this week, I'll be coming back but I still need to check in. I'll be fine here, just make sure the Earl doesn't get a hold of anything that can make him stronger." Link said, turning to the person he was in charge of watching.

"But-"

"Now off you go~!" Urahara cut off Allen and opened the gate to shove everyone through.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

"Stupid Hat-and-Clogs, he's going to get it when I get back there." Ichigo dislodged his face from the ground only to have Yoruichi jump on him.

"You three need to come with me, it's time for a little hand-to-hand combat training." The cat said, smirking.

"…I'm not to keen on fighting a _cat_, I'll pass." Lavi said, looking at the feline in a mixture of wonder and fear.

"Oh, that's right, I've never really told you guys huh?" Yoruichi backed away a few steps, and in a puff of smoke a familiar woman stood in the cat's place.

"You're that person with the punishment squad!" Allen yelled out, having a fuzzy memory of when he was de-aged.

"Of course." They all stood there for a couple of shocked moments before it sunk in that she was naked.

"Here." Allen held his exorcist coat out to her while looking the other direction, his face a beet red.

"Don't be such a prude, now come on." Though she accepted the coat anyways, the garment only reaching just above her knees, but it would do for now.

**A/N: *Hides behind Kanda* please don't kill me DX, I know I've been gone forever and I'm sorry =,( but this chapter is extra long for you, by a page but still! Again, sorry, I just got hooked up on **_**Mansion of Sin**_** even though I'm pretty sure a lot of people don't like it…my fault I guess…but I hope this chapter makes up for some missing pieces. Yes I thought you'd all be pretty happy for Link being a good guy (well I know Tiger723 is) and I thought it'd be cute for Yoruichi to wear Allen's coat. OH! I laughed **_**ooberly**_** hard when I read dragonmunchies review, it's still awesome XD. Sorry for those of you who were confused by that, I didn't even notice it myself, but, I'll just go with his/her description. I hope none of you are too angry, but REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHO'S STILL READING THIS/KEEPING TRACK OF IT! Because honestly, I'll be going by reviews to decide which fanfic to update. If **_**Mansion of Sin**_** gets more reviews per chapter than this fic, then I'll go back to here, but if not, I'll stay focused on that one. So I don't own Bleach or D. Gray-Man. Review please~! **


End file.
